


30 Day OTP Challenge

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothed/Naked, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, Floor Sex, Food, Frottage, In Public, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, OT3, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Rimming, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Stony - Freeform, Strip Poker, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, Wax Play, naked kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Stucky Smut. Updated Daily. Mostly Un-Betaed.</p><p>Note: Only the last chapter has Bucky/Steve/Tony. Every other prompt is Steve/Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is a Virgin, Bucky is not. Bucky is willing to wait for Steve though. He'd wait forever. 
> 
> Kinda wanted to make Steve nervous about it, maybe even a little sex phobic (because that's not a bad thing and Bucky is a good boyfriend for understanding)
> 
> This is un-betaed so let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I missed :)

It had taken Bucky three months to ask his best friend out after realizing he had feelings for him. The sexual tension was very high between the two of them but Bucky didn’t want to push anything. He wanted to make sure that Steve was as comfortable as possible in their relationship, no matter how many times he went home with blue balls. He wanted Steve to be happy.

They’d been dating for about four months by this point, and they were curled up on Steve’s bed. The plan was to marathon Lord of the Rings but Bucky was more interested in Steve’s lips and his body. They had managed to get down to their underwear, hips pressed together. Bucky was rolling his hips very slightly, not wanting to upset Steve and giving him the chance to push him off if he needed to.

The hesitant kisses and touches made Bucky’s heart melt. He knew Steve wanted it, but he knew he was scared. It was actually pretty adorable. Steve grunted, pulling at Bucky’s boxers. He didn’t look him in the eye, face painted pink with a blush. Bucky was only too happy to rid them both of their underwear. 

Bucky touched Steve gently, watching his face as he started to stroke him. Steve bit his lip in pleasure but his expression twisted a bit. He looked uncomfortable. Bucky let out a sigh. Sure, he was disappointed. But he wouldn’t do this, not if Steve didn’t want to. He rolled off the other man, pulling him to his chest so they could spoon. 

“B-Bucky, what are you doing?” Steve managed, sounding nervous. The brunette kissed his shoulder, smiling against the fair skin. 

“You didn’t look happy so I stopped. I don’t want you to regret what we do Steve.” he mumbled. Steve let out a long sigh, tightening his hand on Buckys. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, turning so he could kiss Bucky gently on his lips. The other man shrugged, just smiling at him. That smile turned to a look of surprise as Steve wrapped his hand around his length and started stroking. 

“Ngh...W-What are you doing?” he asked, voice coming out a little more strained than he wanted. No one else had touched him in months. It felt so nice. 

Steve chuckled. “I can’t leave you like this. Sides, I don’t mind. It doesn’t bother me.” he said quietly. 

Bucky stroked his cheek, frowning. “Are you sure?” he asked softly, biting back a moan as Steve’s hand tightened slightly and moved faster. 

“Very sure. I wanna see your face when you...Yeah.” he said, nodding. 

Bucky shivered and grinned. “Okay.” he mumbled, kissing Steve gently. He felt a chuckle against his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. His breathing got heavier and his moans increased as he got closer to the edge. Steve’s hands were so nice. 

He came with a whimper of Steve’s name, face contorting with pleasure. Steve kept his hand moving until Bucky was completely spent, the other man panting heavily. “Fuck Steve…” he mumbled, grinning lazily. 

Steve smiled brightly at him and grabbed some tissues off the nightstand, cleaning Bucky up before resting with his head on his chest. “Did you want to put our clothes back on? I don’t mind if it makes you uncomfortable.” Bucky said softly, stroking his hair gently.

Shaking his head, Steve looked up at Bucky. “No, I’m good. You’re so beautiful, it would be a shame to cover you up,” he said, grinning at Bucky’s blush. 

“Okay…” Bucky mumbled, going back to playing with Steve’s hair. It was so nice, laying there like that. Sure they hadn’t had sex yet but naked cuddles was better than nothing and he’d take seeing Steve smile like that over giving in to his sexual urges any day.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a mental note to punch Tony the next time he suggests strip poker.

Steve was gonna murder Tony Stark.

After all, it was Tony’s fault that he was currently sitting in his underwear, poker cards in hand, surrounded by his friends who were all in various stages of undress. He shot a glare at Stark, who was still in almost all of his clothes, and shivered at the cold. Of course it was cold. It was bad enough that he had the least amount of clothing on, now everyone could see him shiver and see his nipples as hard as they could get. 

He shot a glare at Bucky too, as annoyed with him as he was with Tony. It was Tony’s idea to come here and he had insisted Steve play. He knew full well Steve sucked at poker! And Bucky had on as many clothes as Steve which just irritated Steve further. AND ON TOP OF IT ALL his ex girlfriend was sitting next to him in her bra and skirt. In their years of dating they had never gotten far enough to get naked. And now she was going to see him naked for the first time because of a stupid game of poker.

As if they could sense Steve’s bad mood, Tony whispered something in Bucky’s ear. The brunette cackled and nodded eagerly. “That’s a great idea.” he said eagerly, eyes wide.

“What’s a good idea?” Natasha asked. She was the only one who hadn’t lost any clothing at all. No one beat Nat in poker. 

“Spin the bottle after this.” Tony said cheerily, taking a swig of his drink.

Steve sputtered and Natasha deadpanned. “Over my dead body Stark.” she said, trying to focus them back on the game.

Sure enough, Steve was soon being told he needed to take off his underwear. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, face bright red. This was hell. He had died and this was his punishment for whatever horrible things he had done in life. That was the only explanation. 

“Hey, cheer up Steve. You’re out of the game so you can go and sit on the couch till we’re done. Maybe get a blanket.” Peggy said, trying her hardest to make Steve feel better. She still cared about him and was currently fuming at Tony and Bucky for putting her friend in this situation.

They’d all had too much to drink by this point so Steve just let out a long suffering sigh and stood up. He started pulling off his underwear, ignoring Tony’s whistles. He did, however, crack a smile at the sound of Pepper hitting him with her shoe. He dropped his underwear next to the pile of clothes and stalked off to the couch, shivering. 

“Nice ass Cap!” Tony called, earning himself another smack from Pepper and Peggy. 

Xx

Steve was sulking on the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around his naked body. He was nursing a beer and wondering when he could go home. Bucky seemed to be preoccupied, maybe he could get Peggy to take him. 

He felt someone sit next to him and stared wide-eyed at a completely naked Bucky. “Nat was mad at us for picking on you.” he said cheerily, taking a swig of his own beer. 

Steve made a conscious effort not to look at Bucky’s junk, face bright red. He’d been harboring a crush on Bucky since they were kids, but Bucky had never shown interest. That’s why he was really surprised when Bucky put an arm around him and pulled him close. Steve’s blush darkened as Bucky buried his face in his hair. “Nat said we’d get our clothes back in a little bit. She won so she gets to give them back.” he mumbled, face pressed into Steve’s blonde locks.

Steve’s breath quickened as he spared a glance downward. Oh man. He was not expecting that. He felt Bucky chuckle against his hair and he realized he had been caught looking. “Like what you see Stevie?” 

Steve pulled away, turning his head. “Bucky, you’re drunk. Find Nat and get our clothes back please,” he grumbled. He was embarrassed and nervous.

He heard Bucky let out a very sad sigh next to him and he turned to look at him, confused by his expression. He looked like Steve had kicked his dog. “I’ve always found myself to be more honest when I’m drunk. Like I could never admit that I like you while I’m sober. Cause I know you don’t like me like that.” Bucky’s voice was quiet and he smiled, but it was a bitter smile. 

Steve’s face heated up again and he shook his head. “That’s not true. I’ve always liked you Bucky, I-” but he wasn’t allowed to finish because Bucky had pressed his lips to Steve’s. 

The kiss didn’t last long but Steve felt like his lips were on fire after it. Bucky’s smile was a little less sad now. “You mean that Stevie?” 

“Of course Buck. We can talk about it more when you’re sober though, come on. Let’s get our clothes back from Nat,” he mumbled, taking his hand and standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. Un-betaed so let me know if I missed any typos or grammatical errors~


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha learns Steve can't dance and decides to take matters into her own hands.

“No, no you move your hips like this.” 

Bucky Barnes was laying on a couch, watching his best friend teach his boyfriend how to grind and wondering what he had done to have this happen to him. Steve had never been a very good dancer but Natasha wanted to go out to a club. Steve had been apprehensive because he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone at the club. So Natasha decided to teach him.

“Natasha, are you sure this song is approiate?” Steve asked, brows furrowed. He didn’t know the name of it, but the lyrics were...Well they were filthy. This girl was singing about how she could fuck someone better than his new girlfriend could. It was catchy, easy to dance to, but with Bucky on the couch and the nature of how they were dancing well...It was making him a little hot under the collar. 

“Rogers, you have got to loosen up a bit. It’s got a good beat to it.” she said, hands staying on his hips as she helped him move them. Steve just sighed and kept it up, learning slowly. They went through at least an hours worth of music like that and when Steve FINALLY got the hang of it Natasha pulled Bucky off the couch. 

“What do you want me to do?” he complained, not sure what she was doing. 

“You’re going to test his ability to dance. You’ve danced with dozens of girls in clubs, if he has the hang of it you’ll be able to tell.” she said, deadpanning like he was dumb for not knowing. 

Bucky blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sure he and Steve had been dating for months now but they hadn’t really gotten far. When girls danced with him like that he tended to take them home. It would be… Weird. 

Steve snickered as Natasha turned on some 3OH!3, nodding his head to the beat as it started. He blushed faintly as bucky put his hands on his hips from behind, pulling Steve close so he was flush to his chest. When they started singing Steve started to move his hips, arms going up so he could slide them around Bucky’s neck. The position was a little awkward but he liked it. 

A blush steadily rose on Steve’s cheeks as he felt a growing hardness against his back. Bucky moved his head so his mouth was next to Steve’s ear. “You’re doing wonderful.” his voice was quiet, and it was dripping with desire. Steve’s breath hitched and then the song ended. He pulled away and smiled at Bucky, blush still on his face.

Natasha clapped and smiled at them. “My work here is done. You keep practicing Steve, we’re going to a club on Friday.” she said cheerily before leaving to go back to her own apartment. 

As soon as she was gone Bucky was on Steve, pushing him against the wall and pressing their bodies together. His mouth was hot and wet against Steve’s neck. The blonde tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging gently in encouragement. A small whimper escaped his throat as Bucky pressed his erection against Steve’s thigh. 

Steve gently tugged Bucky’s hair so he could press their mouths together, moaning as Bucky licked into his mouth and tangled their tongues. Bucky’s hands were on Steve’s hips but they didn’t stay there long. As the kiss deepened Bucky slowly slid them back to cup Steve’s ass and squeeze gently. The blonde could only whimper again, body trembling. He needed so much more but he didn’t know how to ask for it.

After a while of rough kissing and Bucky leaving love bites on Steve’s neck, he pulled away. Steve whimpered softly at the lost, looking confused as he slumped against the wall. His blonde hair was disheveled and his clothes were no better. “I’m gonna… Gonna go take care of… Yeah.” Bucky said, face bright red. 

He turned, intending on going to the bathroom when Steve grabbed his wrist. “W-Wait. I. I want.” he tried, face growing redder. What if Bucky didn’t want it? He didn’t want to push but…

Bucky turned back to him, a small groan coming out at the look on Steve’s face. “If you’re sure… I have stuff. We can. But only if you’re sure Steve.” he said, pulling the other man into his arms. 

Steve nodded, locking eyes with Bucky. “I’m sure.” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Bucky gently. That was all the encouragement the brunette needed. He gripped Steve’s hand a little tighter and dragged him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed immediately. 

“Watching you dance with Natasha… It was getting me so hot,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s neck. Steve blushed and grinned, pulling at Bucky’s shirt. He wanted it off.

“I think this was her goal honestly. Pretty sure she got sick of you complaining to her about how you’re not getting any yet.” he said, winking.

Bucky blushed and pulled off his shirt, getting Steve’s off of him. “Oi, I don’t complain that much. I was perfectly happy to wait as long as you needed,” he said, pouting. Steve laughed and pulled him down into a kiss, undoing his pants.

“I know~ I appreciate it Buck. Really.” he said quietly. Bucky just grinned at him and got off the bed, taking off his pants and underwear in one go and stripping off Steve’s for him. He’d seen Steve naked before, it wasn’t like they didn’t fool around. They just hadn’t gone all the way yet. Despite knowing Steve’s body pretty intimately he couldn’t help but blush at the sigh of him, laying there panting and blushing. He was so beautiful to Bucky.

“Stop standing there and fuck me already.” Steve said, grinning at Bucky’s shocked reaction. He thought it was amusing that Bucky thought Steve was innocent. Just because he was a virgin didn’t mean he couldn’t be aggressive about what he wanted. 

Bucky searched in his bedside drawer for a moment before pulling out the condoms and lube. He was feeling a little nervous at this point, but it was mostly because he wanted Steve’s first time to be perfect. Steve just chuckled at Bucky and pulled him into a kiss. 

They lay there, kissing slowly for a while before Bucky popped the top of the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He grabbed a pillow and Steve moved his hips up so Bucky could put it under his ass. “Make sure you relax. It’ll hurt a lot less if you do.” Bucky said, voice soothing.

He slid the tip of the first finger in, watching Steve’s face as he very slowly added a little more until he was up to his knuckle. Steve bit his lower lip, squirming a bit to get more comfortable. “It’s...Weird. Not bad but it feels weird.” he said, stroking his dick a bit to keep it from going soft. Bucky nodded and slid the finger in the rest of the way, going very very slow. 

Steve was almost a little annoyed with how slow it was going but he knew Bucky didn’t want to hurt him. He made his heart melt a little, seeing how concerned the other man was about his comfort. He just kinda wished it would be done so things could start to feel good again. 

After a little while of wiggling his finger around Bucky started sliding it in and out of Steve, watching his face. Steve bit his lower lip. It was a little uncomfortable still, nothing painful though. He knew that would change though. Bucky slipped in the tip of the second finger, going just as slow as he pushed two in. He got all the way in, noting how Steve’s breathing changed. “Does it hurt?” he asked, concerned.

Steve bit his lower lip. “A little. Gimmie a sec to get used to it,” he said, smiling at Bucky. The brunette sat there, paitently waiting for Steve to give him the goahead before starting to thrust them in and out of him. He spread them and curled, trying to make room but also trying to make it feel good for Steve. After a few minutes of searching he brushed Steve’s prostate, a grin spreading when the blonde cursed and gripped the sheets.

“What was that?” he asked, panting slightly. His eyes were wide as Bucky laughed. 

“Feels good yeah? Just relax and let me take care of you Stevie,” Bucky purred, hitting that spot dead on this time. A strangled cry escaped Steve’s lips and he fell against the bed, letting out small moans and whimpers as Bucky finger fucked him. 

After a bit of teasing Bucky slid in the third finger. Steve winced, causing Bucky to stop right away. “Are you okay?” he mumbled, brows creased with concern. Steve nodded and sighed. 

“I’m okay. I promise. Keep going,” he said, letting out a sigh of relief as Bucky started to move them in slowly. He let Steve adjust when they were fully in and, after some encouragement by Steve, he started to move them in and out. He stretched and curled and pressed against that spot until Steve was a whining and whimerping mess. 

“I-I’m ready. Please Buck,” Steve’s voice sounded like he was begging and Bucky was only happy to comply. He pulled his fingers out, smiling as Steve whined at the loss, and slipped on the condom. He lubed up his length and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, this is gonna hurt for a sec. It’s bigger than my fingers were. Just...Just relax. Let me know if it’s too much and we’ll stop.” he said firmly. 

Steve nodded, biting his lower lip. “Yeah, I will. Please.” he said, reaching out and grabbing Bucky’s hand. They intertwined their fingers and Bucky used his free hand to guide his dick to Steve’s entrance. He pushed the head in slowly, groaning lowly at the tight head surrounding it. 

It was almost too difficult to hold his hips still until Steve gave the go ahead but he couldn’t just fuck him with reckless abandon. Not yet. 

After about a minute Steve nodded and Bucky pushed in more. They went very slowly, Bucky whispering encouragement to Steve. It made the blonde blush harder but it also helped. Once Bucky was in all the way he held his hips, trying his hardest to not come right on the spot. Steve felt so good around him. 

“Move Buck, please,” Steve gasped, once he grew used to Bucky’s size. Bucky nodded, gripping Steve’s hand, and started to move his hips. It was very slow at first, just the sound of their panting and the creaking of the mattress filling the air. “Faster.” Steve requested after a while, looking Bucky in the eyes so he knew that it was okay. 

Bucky nodded once, using the hand that wasn’t gripping Steve’s to hold onto his hip. He started to thrust faster, trying not to hard. He tilted his head back, panting softly. “You feel so fucking good Steve. You’re so perfect.” he said, knowing how much Steve liked it when he said stuff like that when they were fooling around. 

Steve just whimpered and wrapped his hand around his dick, starting to stroke. Bucky’s hips moved a little faster and he leaned down to kiss Steve hard on the lips. Their movements turned more and more frantic as they reached their edges. 

Steve came first as Bucky hit his spot dead on, whimpering and writing against Bucky and crying out his name. It wasn’t long until the Brunette came as well, thrusting his hips until he was completely spent with Steve’s name on his lips. He pulled out slowly and took off the condom, tossing it in the trash before rolling off of Steve and grabbing the tissues. 

He carefully cleaned Steve’s chest, mumbling to him about how good he was, how amazing he felt. It made Steve bush but he loved it when Bucky did that. When Steve was cleaned up Bucky pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair and humming softly to him. They drifted off to sleep like that, tangled in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything this long in a while... Pretty proud of it though :D Natasha's friendship with the two of them is so important to me
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention, the two songs talked about in the fic are Fuck You Betta- Neon Hitch and Touchin' On My- 3Oh!3


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is bored and Steve has a plan

He felt the blonde’s eyes bore into him, watching his every move. Bucky was laying on the bed, lazily stroking his chest from his collar bones to his hips. Steve was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, drawing Bucky. He needed the perspective practice. But Bucky was so bored! And aroused. He couldn’t help it, he was 20 and they hadn’t had sex in, like, two days. 

He knew Steve could see his half hardness against his stomach but he continued to sketch, acting as if it was nothing. He squirmed on the bed, waiting for Steve to be done so they could fuck. Steve let out a long sigh, shooting him an annoyed look. “I’ve already done that part of your body. Go ahead and just get off so you can stop eye-fucking me.” Steve said idly sketching Bucky’s shoulders.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to sketch Bucky’s face as he came. He’d been wanting to for a while and he knew this was the best way to go about it. Hold out on Bucky for a few days and then let him get off while he was drawing him. He smirked slightly as he Saw Bucky’s hand wrap around his dick.

Steve watched the brunette lazily stroke himself, free hand pinching a nipple. Bucky was chewing on his lower lip and sucking on it. He was watching Steve, eyes hazed over with lust. Steve’s face grew hot as he listened to Bucky moan, his movements increasing in speed. “Ngh… Stevie… Feels good… Not as good as you~” he whimpered, hips rocking up into his hand. 

Bucky’s moans turned to pants as his movements became more and more frantic, and he came suddenly with a cry of Steve’s name.

Steve quickly sketched out what his face looked like, making sure to burn the image into his mind so he could add the details later. Bucky rode it out, panting softly as he slowly came down from the orgasm. “Stevie~” he said, practically purring with amusement. He could see Steve’s obvious need from the bed.

Steve just ignored him, finishing up the drawing. “Alright Buck, you’re free to go.” he said cheerily. Bucky just rolled his eyes and got up, crossing over to Steve and getting onto his knees in front of him. “Shut up and let me take care of you.” he said sweetly, unzipping Steve’s pants and shutting him up before he could retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so ugh
> 
> Next one should be longer :)


	5. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sure is awfully good with his mouth

“You’ve been staring at that blonde since he walked in. If you don’t go talk to him I will.”

 

Bucky Barnes shivered as his best friend and roommate hissed in his ear. “Why, he’s busy looking at records. He’ll come up here, smile. I’ll smile, ring him up, and then I’ll walk away and never see him again. Sides, guy like that? Totally straight. Look at him! I’m surprised he doesn’t have a letter jacket from football or something,” he grumbled, annoyed with Natasha.

 

She rolled her eyes and pat him on the back. “Sure. And how can you honestly know any of that if you don’t go talk to him,” she snapped, giving him an annoyed look. Bucky sighed and ignored her until she grabbed him by the ear. He winced and followed her as she dragged him out from behind the counter. “Every time you’re not looking he’s watching you. Go talk to him,” she said sternly.

 

Bucky sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, deciding appeasing her was easier than having to deal with her when she got like this. Sides, it was just hello. It didn’t mean anything.

 

He approached the blonde man, hands shoved in his pockets. He was wearing the store apron over his t-shirt so if all else failed he could pass this off as an employee seeing if a customer needed help. “Hey there,” he said, smiling charmingly at the other man.

 

The blonde looked at him, giving him a deer in headlights look. “H-Hey,” he said, looking around. He seemed to be in disbelief.

 

Bucky let out a slow sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I help you find anything?” he asked, turning professional. This kid seemed scared out of his mind.

 

“Ah, no. I’m just wondering if I should get this one or something else,” the blonde said, grinning shyly.

 

Bucky blinked a few times and looked at the record in his hands. “Ah, no man. You want…” he started, leaning over and searching through the records by the same band before plucking one out. “This one!”

 

He handed it over to Steve, smiling brightly. “I didn’t see this one, thanks,” Steve said, laughing as Bucky punched the air.

 

“Nailed it.”

 

Bucky felt his face heat up as the other man flashed a grin at him. His smile was so cute. “My name is Steve,” the blonde said suddenly, blushing and holding the record close to his chest.

 

Smirking and holding out a hand, Bucky took in his full appearance close up. “James, but my friends call me Bucky.” He really liked how this kid looked. He was probably a hundred pounds soaking wet and he dressed like a hipster but he was… Cute.

 

Steve cocked his head to the side, arching a brow. “Bucky? That’s interesting… I like it though.” He was grinning as he shook his hand. Bucky looked at his fingers, admiring them.

 

“You have artists hands,” the brunette commented, not realizing he said it until it was out of his mouth. He blushed instantly, trying to backtrack quickly. “Ah- What I meant was….”

 

Steve just laughed. “Well I’d hope so! I’m an artist. Well, going to school for it anyway,” he shrugged, voice teasing and light.

 

Bucky grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “That right? You should show me your drawings some time then. I bet you’re talented,” he mumbled, mentally kicking himself. He was going to scare this guy off. Normally it was easy. He was smooth and charming and could bed anyone he pleased with practiced ease. But when it came to this little blonde… It was like he was kryptonite.

 

Steve just blushed and kicked at the ground. “Sure thing… Maybe ah… No, that would be dumb.” he said, blushing growing.

 

Bucky arched a brow, leaning forward slightly. “Maybe what? Come on. I won’t laugh,” he teased, grinning at the blonde. Steve looked up at him, apprehension clear on his face.

 

“Well maybe I could show you over coffee? I have a part time job at the place down the street, their coffee is awesome though. I uh… I get off work tomorrow around two so if you’re not doing anything maybe we could…” he trailed off, face crimson. He fidgeted, shoving one hand in his pocket as the other hand clutched desperately to the record. He was tapping one foot, probably a nervous habit.

 

Bucky looked shocked. Was this kid asking him out? Hell yes. “I’d love to. I don’t work tomorrow so I’ll be there, promise,” he sounded more excited than he intended but with how Steve grinned at him he didn’t care. He was perfectly fine with coming off overly eager if it got him a date with this cute guy.

 

They went to the counter and Bucky rung him up, and they exchanged phone numbers. Steve gave him one last wave and ducked out the door.

 

“Now, was that really so hard?” Natasha asked, quirking a brow at him with a satisfied smirk. Bucky hated it when she was right, normally, but right now he was too happy to be mad at her teasing.

 

“If this goes well Nat, I’m buying you a bottle of that vodka you like,” he grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She made a face at him and pat his chest.

 

“Anything for free alcohol.”

 

Xx

 

Bucky was pretty surprised when coffee when Steve got off went better than he anticipated. Soon after they were making plans to go to dinner and then lunch once a week. It just escalated from there. Bucky had never really been once for relationships, but his heart fluttered every time he saw Steve and he realized that he would be more than happy to give up his playboy image for this guy.

 

He found out Steve was actually older than him by a few months. He also found out about Steve’s laundry list of health issues after a make out session that lead to an almost asthma attack. He didn’t mind though. It didn’t matter to him that Steve was sick basically all the time. He was still Steve. Steve with artists fingers and soft lips. Steve who trembled under Bucky’s touch the first time they had sex. Steve who liked to draw Bucky after they fooled around, claiming he thought he was beautiful when Bucky was half naked and lazing around in bed. Steve who made a date out of going to get tested together before they started having sex.

 

Steve who had a _wonderful_ mouth. Bucky had always been a fan of oral, that’s why he made it his goal to be the first one to give head in the relationship and Steve had seemed beyond pleased when it was over. It was a few weeks after that when the blonde decided to return the favour.

 

They were making out on Bucky’s bed, half of their clothes gone and Bucky’s mouth hot against the blonde’s pulse point. The brunette laughed as Steve pushed on him so they could flip. He straddled Bucky’s hips and looked down at him, an appreciative look in his eyes. “I’m so glad you talked to me in the record store,” he mumbled, leaning down so he could trail kisses down Bucky’s chest.

 

Bucky let out a content moan, nodding. “Me too. We should thank Nat. Take her to dinner or something,” he mumbled, not really paying attention to where Steve’s mouth was. It wasn’t until the blonde was unzipping his pants and pulling him free of the cotton and denim that he realized.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, looking interested.

 

Steve chuckled and spread Bucky’s legs, situating himself in between them. “What’s it look like I’m doing?” he asked, taking Bucky’s mostly erect dick in his hand and squeezing experimentally. Bucky responded with a groan, eyes fluttering shut as Steve licked the head.

 

“Contrary to what you probably think, I’ve given a few blow jobs in my time,” he teased, licking the head again. Bucky was going to retort but then Steve took in half of his cock and he couldn’t think straight.

 

Steve ran his tongue along the underside, sucking gently. He pressed his tongue against the underside of the head and Bucky let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

 

Bucky was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven. When Steve wasn’t sucking and bobbing his head, he was licking all around the shaft, hands massaging and stroking what his mouth wasn’t on. He whimpered when Steve took in more and more of his dick into his mouth, trembling when he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Steve’s throat. It was almost too much.

 

He looked down, seeing Steve’s cheek hollow out as he sucked and let out a low groan. “Fuck, Stevie, how’d you get so good at that?” he grunted, using all his focus not to come down Steve’s throat or jerk his hips. “Fuck. Fuck Steve I’m gonna come,” he whimpered when Steve started bobbing his head again, going a little faster this time. His tongue was working the skin as well, making Bucky tremble with pleasure.

 

Steve didn’t let up though, he just kept going. “Steve- Fuck, stop,” he whimpered, unable to stop himself from coming. Steve just swallowed, sucking until Bucky was done.

 

The brunette lay back on the bed, chest heaving. “Fuck. What the fuck Steve, how the fuck did you get so good at that,” he asked, observing the blonde as he spit into the trash can and took a drink of water.

 

Steve grinned at him as he sat on the bed. “You’re not my first you know. I’ve had some practice. Girls are more difficult honestly, there’s so much more you have to do. I never minded it though. Seeing their faces was worth it.” he said brightly.

 

Bucky stared at him in awe. Steve didn’t seem like the type to have lots of partners. “You surprise me every day, you know that right?” he asked, grinning as he pushed the blonde into the bed.

 

Steve just laughed, kissing Bucky deeply. “Well you do it to me too. Now come on, I have a hardon between my legs with your name on it.” He winked as he spoke, making Bucky laugh.

  
“Oh you can count on me taking care of that for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFF- Thanks to xambonie again for betaing this for me
> 
> I swear, she went through and pointed out at least a dozen grammatical errors, sentences that sounded weird, runons, everything. If it wasn't for her this one shot wouldn't be half as good as it is now.


	6. Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was never agreeing to a road trip with Tony Stark ever again

The road trip had been Tony’s idea. 

He approached the group a week before school let out for the summer with the plan. They would be leaving the week after finals were done and then returning before fall semester started. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to drag his friends around the country for a few months, there was some minor hesitation from different people though.

“It’ll be fun!” Tony said to Steve, after the boy showed reluctance. 

“I guess, but I dunno how I feel about being stuck on a bus or RV or whatever it is we’re going to be driving in for the next few months. I get enough out of you at school,” he said, eyeing him warily. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his body was tense. Tony drove him up a wall normally, this would be frustrating unless he had Natasha and Sam restraining him. Bucky would just egg him on.

Tony just laughed and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about that Steve-o, we’re gonna have too much to do! You won’t have enough time to be annoyed with me!” 

That really didn’t help Steve feel better about the trip. It took Bucky, Natasha, and Sam to get him to agree to the trip. It was mostly Natasha’s promise that she’d ducktape Tony’s mouth shut if it came down to it.

Steve rolled out of bed the morning of, sparing a quick glance at Bucky who was still asleep. He smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The blonde went into the kitchen, starting up the coffee pot with a loud yawn. A smile graced his features as he heard Bucky behind him. The other man slipped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. “We’d better get in the shower before they get here.” he mumbled, sounding sleepy still.

The bus that pulled up outside was ridiculous. It was obviously Tony’s handiwork, painted bright red with gold accents. As the walked onto the bus Steve had to admit he was impressed. The first few rows of seats were there but they had been replaced with much more comfortable (and safer) seating. The back was home to a tiny bathroom and a bunch of blankets, bean bags, and pillows all piled up to make a nest of sorts. 

Steve nodded appreciatively, gripping Bucky’s hand as he took a seat. Natasha and Clint were across the aisle from them, Sam directly in front with Pepper next to him. Pepper was directly behind Tony so she could hit him when he started being a brat. 

“Next we pick up Banner and then Thor, Loki, Jane and Darcy!” Tony said cheerily, taking off at a speed Steve was sure was well over the legal limit. He was also sure that the bus wasn’t supposed to be able to go that fast. It took about an hour to get the rest of the gang together but when they were all on they got started on their trip.

Bucky was shocked that Tony had actually created an itinerary for the trip. They stopped at landmarks and went through towns looking for specific restaurants that they all wanted to try. They slept in motel rooms, occasionally on the bus because Tony was an insomniac anyway and the seats were comfortable enough for it.

It was about halfway through July when Bucky was starting to feel the effects of going that long without sex. Every little thing Steve did was making him horny and they never had a motel room to themselves. It wasn’t until they reached a city in California that was known for the food when Tony finally got them all their own rooms. 

The second Bucky and Steve got to their room they were pressed together, mouths hot and welcoming. “It’s been too long Stevie,” Bucky whined, pressing the blonde to a wall.

Steve could only nod, grunting as Bucky pressed their hips together. “Fuck…” he moaned, pressing their mouths together and clawing feebly at Bucky’s clothed. He didn’t think either of them had the patience to remove their clothes. 

Their mouths moved together, tongues intertwining and sliding against each other. Bucky whined and moved to Steve’s jaw and neck, leaving a bright red hickey on the pale skin covering his clavicle. It was a beautiful mark. Steve just whimpered rolling his hips against Bucky’s. 

Bucky took his hands and pinned them on either side of his head, kissing him passionately as he rolled his hips against Steve’s. The blond could only whimper, defenseless against the onslaught of pressure that was coming at him. 

Normally Steve didn’t like doing it like this, he felt like a 14 year old all over again when he came in his pants but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. It felt so amazing to have Bucky’s hot body pressed tightly to his own. The friction was delicious and just enough to get him going. 

Their hips moved against each other, clothes erections straining against the fabric of their underwear and shorts. Steve could feel Bucky’s hardness easily through the fabric as it was pressed against his own. They both moaned and whimpered into each others mouths. Steve was pretty sure his lip would be swollen for a few hours with how hard Bucky was biting it.

Bucky buried his face in the blonde’s neck, moaning loudly as his movements became more frantic. Steve could tell he was getting close to the edge. He whispered words of encouragement in Bucky’s ear, his words cut with whimpers and groans occasionally. He felt Bucky’s teeth against his throat and he shivered. He liked it when Bucky marked him.

The movements increased to frantic speeds and it wasn’t too much longer before Steve was gasping and crying out Bucky’s name. He ignored the wetness in his shorts, preferring to ride out his orgasm and help Bucky into his own. 

When the Brunette came he gripped Steve’s wrists tightly and Bucky was pretty sure he left bruises but Steve didn’t seem to care. He called Steve’s name, whimpering as he rode it out. The stood there against the wall, panting and thinking about what just happened.

Steve was the one who broke the silence. “Well then.” He sounded pleasantly surprised. Bucky chuckled nervously, letting go of his hands and looking down at their soiled clothing. 

“Oops. Sorry… I uh, kinda got carried away there,” Bucky mumbled, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back up at Steve, hands going to his hips. The blonde was smiling, a satisfied expression on his face. “We should go shower, get cleaned up. I think Stark said something about dinner,” Bucky mumbled, rubbing their noses together. Steve chuckled and nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

The pair stripped and got into the shower, taking the time to enjoy the hot water and enjoy each others bodies again. If only for the night. It wasn’t even about the sex really, it was about the intimacy.

The next morning rolled around far too soon and Steve was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one reluctant to go without sex for another few weeks. He just held Bucky’s hand a little tighter. Once they were home he was pretty sure Bucky wasn’t going to let him get out of bed for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH FROTTAGE 
> 
> So this is unbetaed but I edited it myself. Hopefully it doesn't sound bad? I've been wanting to do a roadtrip AU for a while so maybe I'll expand on this at a later date.


	7. Clothed/Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIRATES

It was the salty air that had initially brought Steve Rogers to the sea. His mother had always said the clean air would help with his breathing problems. He was pretty sure she had never intended for him to become a pirate but… 

Well, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. He’d been lucky enough to get a place on this ship while he was still young, barely a teenager. His mother had recently passed away and he had been looking for some work at the docks. A boy about his age with brown hair and a charming smile had told him the ship was his dads. He’d get him work no problem.

Steve had started out swabbing the decks, trying to prove his worth to the men on board. It wasn’t until their first real fight that he did. Although he was small he never backed down from a fight. He wound up using the lid of a barrel like a shield and saved the crews ass. Some of the other men called it a fluke but the brunette boy’s dad knew better. He took Steve under his wing and trained him alongside his son.

The other boy’s name was James, but he insisted on the crew calling him Bucky. Only his dad called him James. Steve and Bucky were fast friends, fighting together and keeping each other on their toes.

When the boys were 18 Bucky’s dad died in a fight. There was discussion of how the ship should be handled but the Captain had always said his son would take over. Bucky had even been the first mate at the time of his death so it only made sense. There was some grumbling when Steve was made first mate but that made sense too. The boys had been on the ship longer than anyone else, they were inseparable and worked well together. It was basically destiny.

As the years passed the crew slowly changed. Steve hated bullies and neither man had an issue with taking on crew members that others wouldn’t deem seaworthy. They picked up a band of men who called themselves the “Howling Commandos”, a Russian beauty who was more like a black widow, a skilled archer and more. They sailed the seas as one of the most fearsome crews known to man. They took no prisoners but never harmed innocents. 

The crew was currently docked in some port near in Italy, enjoying the spoils of their last plundering. There were girls and drinks and Steve couldn’t bring himself to care about any of it. He was watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye, observing how the brunette flirted with all of the girls that came to see him. He was very charming. Steve knew he could have any girl in the bar and a smirk came to his lips as Bucky caught his eye. 

Yeah, he could have any girl there. But Steve knew who he really wanted. 

He stood, making a show of going to his room for the evening. Their crew knew about their relationship, it was hard not to notice that Steve didn’t sleep in his own room. He had given that to Natasha a long time ago, finding the redhead to be one of the most trustworthy people on the ship. Everyone knew about the relationship, but they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. It was hard to avoid attention when you were making it obvious that you were gay and the wrong kind of attention was lethal for pirates.

He was stripping down to his underwear when Bucky entered the room. There was a smirk on the brunette’s face as he leaned against the door. Steve smirked right back, making a show of undressing for Bucky. Once he was completely naked Bucky stepped towards him, moving to take off his shirt. Steve shook his head and put a hand on Bucky’s chest. “Leave it on. I want you to fuck me fully clothed,” he purred, kissing him gently on the lips.

Bucky just grinned stupidly in response, nodding. “Get on the bed.” he said, gesturing. Steve complied, leaning against the headboard like Bucky usually liked him. He watched Bucky get the jar of oil, heart beating a little faster as the other man got between his legs. 

“Just lean back and relax Stevie, I’ll take good care of you.” Bucky purred, kissing the inside of his thigh. Steve was very clean, but then, he always was. Bucky liked to make sure he wasn’t dirty when they fucked. He also knew how easily Steve got sick, he wanted to make sure the other stayed around as long as possible. 

Steve wasn’t likely to catch his death anymore, not since he hit puberty and filled out with muscle. He seemed to outgrow a lot of the breathing issues too, which was always a relief for Bucky. He hated to think his lover would lose his breath and never get it back.

Bucky quickly pulled back his longish hair with a ribbon, not wanting it to fall into his face while he was fucking Steve. He oiled up three fingers and slipped in two at once. He and Steve had sex often, it didn’t take long to get the blonde opened up anymore. 

Steve gripped the sheets and whimpered, back arching slightly as Bucky’s fingers brushed his prostate. He panted softly, watching Bucky’s face as he worked him open. It wasn’t long before three fingers were in, the digits curling and spreading. Bucky started to finger fuck Steve, watching his face carefully. He loved the expressions Steve made. 

The blonde writhed and moaned, gripping the sheets and pulling on them. When he noticed that Steve was getting close to coming he pulled his fingers out. As Steve caught his breath Bucky undid the ties on his pants and pushed them down enough that he could slick his cock with the oil. Once Steve was ready he pushed in the tip. 

Steve cried out, back arching off the numerous pillows that had been piled behind him. Bucky just kept pushing in, moving slowly until he bottomed out. He put one hand up, bracing himself against the headboard as Steve got himself situated. He was basically sitting in Bucky’s lap, hands gripping the front of the Brunette’s coat. 

After they adjusted for a moment Bucky started to bounce Steve in his lap, panting softly as he bent over him. The thrusts were hard and slow, making Steve’s ass sting a bit with each snap of Bucky’s hips. 

It continued like that for a while, Bucky slowly fucking Steve as he left a small army of hickeys on Steve’s collar bones and chest. After a while though, the two could hardly stand it and Bucky picked up the pace. He shifted a bit so Steve was laying down more than sitting in his lap and started to rapidly slam himself into the blonde.

Steve was writhing and moaning beneath him, his legs wrapping around Bucky’s waist and his hands white knuckling the sheets. Bucky used both hands to hold himself up against the headboard, strangled cries coming out of his mouth. 

He reached down, barely registering what he was doing through the pleasure induced haze, and gripped Steve’s cock. He started to pump it, moving his hand in time with his hips. 

After a couple of well placed thrusts that landed directly on his prostate, Steve was screaming and spilling into Bucky’s hand. He rode it out, whimpering as Bucky continued to fuck him. The brunette reached his own climax after a bit more, back arching and Steve’s name on his lips. He cussed a few times as he rode it out and then when it was over he slowly pulled out. 

Steve stretched, yawning. He was tired but he didn’t want to sleep like that so he got up off the bed and started to clean himself up. Bucky got up too and shed his clothes, letting them lay carelessly on the ground. He got back into bed, pulling Steve to his chest once the blonde was done getting clean.

The two drifted to sleep in each others arms, whispered endearments and mumblings of I love you traded between them. Intimacy was rare at sea, it made the moments they could really enjoy it more memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it myself again so if there are any errors feel free to let me know~!
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this one. I'm really excited for tomorrow's too, it'll be lots of fun :D


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen Pals

When Bucky Barnes was 6 years old his school instituted a pen pal system. The kids would learn to write and read better by sending letters to kids in orphanages and hospitals. They would get set up with one partner and continue writing to them all throughout their elementary school career.

Bucky’s pen pal was a boy named Steve Rogers. Steve’s mom was a nurse and he was always in the hospital. He had a grocery list of illnesses and Bucky couldn’t read half of them. He had to have his mom help him. He had Asthma and he was partially deaf. He needed to wear glasses because his eyes weren’t so good and he got pneumonia really easily.

Bucky also learned that Steve was from the same city as him but after his dad died he and his mom had moved to the country. Steve said it was because his mom said the air was cleaner. 

In turn Bucky told him about Brooklyn, about his teachers and his siblings. He told Steve his favourite colour was red and he told him how he could speak Russian and his mom was teaching him French. She wanted him to know lots of languages. 

Once Bucky graduated from fifth grade the pen pal program stopped but the kids were encouraged to keep writing to their pen pals if they could. Bucky did just that. He considered Steve to be his best friend, even if he’d never seen him.

When Bucky was 15 his parents got him his first laptop, it was a birthday gift. He wrote Steve about it, excited because he loved computers and wanted to learn as much as he could about them. Steve mentioned that he had his own computer and the boys exchanged emails and then skype names. 

They played games online together and webcammed when Steve was feeling up to it. The first time Bucky saw Steve on his computer he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. He’d seen pictures of Steve before, sure, but seeing him on the screen was different. It made him more… Real. 

When they were 17 Steve was approved for an experimental medical procedure. It would be free of charge to him and his mother, mostly because there was a high chance Steve could die. Bucky remembered the night Steve went to the hospital for the procedure vividly. He had been terrified he’d never see his friend again, never hear his voice one more time. 

Steve survived, naturally, and was stronger. Healthier. He no longer had Asthma, he didn’t need his hearing aids or glasses. He hit a growth spurt and started working out, building muscle. Bucky had always liked how Steve looked before he got healthy, and that appreciation turned to infatuation. 

They were 20 when they met for the first time. Bucky’s heart had been racing, he was terrified Steve would see him in person and hate him. He was afraid he wouldn’t live up to Steve’s expectations. It was the opposite actually. The two boys had shared a hotel room for a convention. They wound up only using one bed for most of it. 

It felt good to hold Steve in his arms. It felt better to hear his gasping cries, feel him trembling beneath him. At the end of the convention they knew they wanted to be together. Their schools were far away though. Steve was going to an art school on scholarship, Bucky a school for computer programing. 

And that’s where skype came into play. It had been Steve’s idea, to be intimate over camera. The first time had been shy, even more so than their first time together. It was awkward and Bucky almost got come on his laptop. 

The next few times were better. 

It was a few weeks before finals, the two boys were planning on spending the summer together. They had been talking, joking about living together to stave off the nerves. The conversation slowly turned dirty and soon clothes were being shed. 

“Shit Steve,” Bucky mumbled, eyeing his boyfriend on the screen. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Steve just blushed and stroked himself, already half hard. “Shut up jerk” he shot back, a little embarrassed by the comment. He knew Bucky meant it though. Bucky meant everything he said when it came to Steve.

“Get on your knees for me Stevie,” the brunette asked, grin getting wider as Steve did as he was told. He tightened his grip around his dick, stroking slowly. He wanted this to last. “I want to fuck you Steve. I want to so badly. You felt so good when we were together. So fucking amazing.” They had learned that it helped to be vocal, to talk about what they wanted to do because they couldn’t do it. 

Steve grinned at Bucky, slicking his fingers with lube and inserting one into himself. “Mmm, fuck Buck. I want that too. You were so good,” he said, watching Bucky’s reactions to what he was doing and saying.

The brunette whimpered, hand going a little quicker. Steve’s face was pressed into the mattress and he was finger fucking himself. He had two in now and his other hand was pumping his dick. “Fuck Steve, you look so good right now. I want to taste you, feel you under my fingertips and make you beg for release,” he rasped, breathing heavy and voice thick with lust. 

Steve could only cry out and nod, hands going a little faster. He was three fingers in and looking for something. Bucky could tell he found his spot when he cried out loudly, face coming off the bed as his back arched. 

Their movements were out of sync, frantic by this point. Their words dissolved into moans and cries of each others names. Bucky came first, Steve’s name coming out loud and clear from his mouth as his chest was painted white. Steve came next, Bucky’s name slurred and muffled from the bed. They rode it out, slowly coming down from their orgasms. 

They cleaned themselves up, Bucky watching as Steve changed his sheets because he made a mess all over the bed. They talked late into the night, more excited to see each other than before. They fell asleep, cameras still on, and woke up the next morning to each others faces. A taste of things to come. It would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this and I regret nothing about this fic
> 
> Unbetaed so let me know if I have typos~!
> 
> Also, quick thanks to anyone who has left a kudos or comment on this <3 You guys are the best, I'm glad you're liking it!! :D


	9. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe probably has it out for Bucky but his neighbor is really hot so he can't complain too much.

Bucky Barnes like to think he had the patience of a saint. He also liked to think the world was conspiring against him because his really hot neighbor was out in his yard, shirtless. He seemed to be doing yardwork but Bucky wasn’t really paying attention. He was more concerned with the way Steve’s muscles tensed under the stress of lifting things.

 

From his perch on his balcony he could see the blonde man clearly. The owner of their apartment complex must have hired Steve to do some yardwork and he was thanking every deity he could think of for this. He was also cursing them because if Steve looked up he would see Bucky basically ogling him and that would be so awkward. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

 

Sure enough Steve looked up and caught Bucky staring. The brunette was about to duck inside his apartment when Steve waved, either not noticing that Bucky had been checking him out or not caring. Bucky was half relieved and half disappointed.

 

He stayed out a bit longer, worrying at his lower lip, before going back inside. Sometimes he loved having an insanely hot neighbor. Other times it was torture.

 

It was about an hour later when there was a knock at the door. Bucky looked up from his book, confused. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he knew he paid his rent on time. He shut the book and got up, going to the door. He was dressed pretty casually; baggy sweats, a too big t-shirt, and his hair was pulled up in a little ponytail.

 

He opened the door, the smile on his face quickly going to a look of shock. It was Steve, his amazingly attractive blonde neighbor. “Hey Bucky.” the blonde man said, flashing a million dollar smile.

 

Bucky wondered what he had done to piss off the universe. He had to have done something. “Hey Steve, can I help you?” he asked, a little surprised when Steve leaned against the doorframe and looked him up and down. He’d never known Rogers to be a forward man, he rarely even brought dates home.

 

“Just wondering what you were up to. Kinda boring over in my apartment,” Steve said, grinning again. His arms were crossed over his chest, posture casual but there was something in his eyes that made Bucky shiver.

 

Bucky cleared his throat and stepped back motioning for Steve to come in. “Uh, not much. I was just reading...” He managed, trailing off as Steve stepped in his apartment. Bucky turned away, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. _‘Get it together Barnes! You’re not a school girl with a crush! It’s just Steve!’_

 

“Want some water? Or maybe coffee?” Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice casual as he walked towards his kitchen.

 

“Coffee sounds good,” the blonde replied, following him. He took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, leaning forward on his arms as he watched Bucky move around the kitchen. Bucky was trying to play it cool and pretend he didn’t notice Steve’s eyes on him.

 

They made small talk as Bucky got the coffee ready and soon they both had a hot mug in their hands. Bucky took a seat next to Steve, smiling faintly at the blonde man. “So how was your day Stevie?” he asked, smiling at his own use of the silly name.

 

Steve just let out a sigh and shot Bucky a look. “Let’s cut to the chase Buck. I saw you checking me out earlier today,” he remarked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Bucky almost spit his own coffee, face contorting in shock. He was half hunched over his mug, body tense. “I uh… Fuck,” he mumbled, looking away. “In my defense you’re really hot. And you were shirtless.”

 

He was shocked to hear Steve laugh and he looked at him, sighing with relief when he noticed that Steve didn’t look angry. “I’ve been checking you out since I walked in the door. I thought it might get the hint across but you’re being a little oblivious,” Steve teased, grinning at Bucky. He was holding his mug close to his chest, eyes focused on Bucky’s face.

 

The brunette bit his lower lip, face heating up. “I noticed I just… I didn’t think you meant anything by it. You’ve never showed interest before so…” he finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t really know what else to say.

 

“Let me take you to dinner,” Steve said suddenly, making Bucky jump a bit with shock.

 

“Do what now?” he asked, brow arched. He looked down at his mug, chewing on his lower lip. Was this for real?

 

“Dinner. You and me. I like you Buck, really. Let me prove it,” the blonde urged, leaning closer. “Unless I misinterpreted the way you were looking at me earlier. In which case I can always go,” he said, gesturing to the door.

 

Bucky’s head shot up and he shook it rapidly, eyes locking with Steve’s. “Hell no. Let me get changed and we can go?” he asked, grinning sheepishly.

 

Steve grinned and nodded, reaching out to gently touch Bucky’s cheek. “Hurry up. I’ve got plans for you.”

 

Bucky hurried off to his room to change, face bright red. It was gonna be a long night.

 

Xx

 

By the end of the night Bucky was patting himself on the back for his decision to wear his extra tight skinny jeans. They were a pain to get on and off but they made his ass look great and he’d caught Steve staring more than once.

 

Dinner had been casual, and if it hadn’t been for the sexual tension that hung heavy in the air Bucky wouldn’t have thought Steve was interested still. The air was charged though, ever little touch sent shivers down Bucky’s spine.

 

They went back to their apartments, stopping outside of Steve’s. “Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime.” the blonde said, watching as Bucky nodded wordlessly. His eyes were trained on Steve’s mouth.

 

The blonde opened the door to his apartment, hesitating. “You wanna come in?” he asked bucky, looking up at him with a slight blush. He seemed… Nervous. Bucky nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “Good.” he breathed, letting Bucky into the apartment.

 

Steve closed the door, watching Bucky for a moment before slowly leaning against the wooden surface. “Buck.” he growled, voice coming out a lot rougher than he had intended. He had Bucky’s attention though. The Brunette faced him, slowly walking closer so he was face to face with Steve.

 

“What is it Stevie?” Bucky asked casually, voice taking on a teasing edge as he placed his hands on either side of Steve’s head. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Steve reached up and pulled Bucky into a kiss.

 

It wasn’t an innocent kiss, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was hot and full of desire and left them both craving more. “How long?” Steve asked when they finally broke for air.

 

Bucky pulled his head back, raising a brow. “How long since what?” he asked, looking confused.

 

Steve chuckled and kissed him again, fisting the front of his shirt. “How long have you wanted this?” he questioned, pushing Bucky. The brunette blinked a few times, walking backwards as Steve guided him to the wall opposite from his door.

 

“I uh… Christ Steve. Since I met you?” Bucky sounded a little more nervous now but he was grinning. Steve kissed him again, gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

 

“Good.” the blonde mumbled against his lips, eyes flicking up to meet Bucky’s for a moment.

 

Bucky’s arms slid around Steve’s waist as they kissed, bodies heating up as the kisses intensified. Steve reached up and grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back so he could go to work on his neck, dotting it with small red hickeys. “Fuck… Steve,” Bucky whimpered, eyes closed.

 

Their jackets were shed and then their shirts joined them. “B-Bedroom?” Steve managed, barely able to ask in the haze.

 

Bucky shook his head, grinning. He pressed his lips to Steve’s ear. “We should do it against the wall.” And Steve shivered. He had fucking purred that. How could he say no? He dropped to his knees, struggling with Bucky’s jeans for a minute before getting them off. He looked up at him, loving how Bucky grinned down at him. It was almost feral. “You gonna play around all day or fuck me?” the brunette asked, quirking a brow.

 

Steve huffed, sucking in the head of Bucky’s dick. That shut him up really fast. Steve took half of him into his mouth, using his hands on the rest. He loved the sounds Bucky was making, all the whimpers and moans were going straight to his own dick.

 

When Bucky started to reach his edge he whimpered. “Fuck- I’m gonna come.” It was more of a whine than a statement.

 

Steve removed his mouth with a pop, grinning up at the brunette. He stood, taking off his own jeans. “Turn and face the wall. I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky did as he was told, watching as Steve went into his bedroom. He came back with a small bottle of lube and a condom that he put on as soon as he was behind Bucky. He coated three fingers with lube and the gripped Bucky’s hip, the plastic of the bottle digging into the Brunette’s flesh. The blonde slipped the first finger in, watching Bucky’s face as he moved it around and stretched him out.

 

A second finger joined soon after and then the search was on. Steve was curling and stretching his fingers looking for- “Oh fuck!” The blonde grinned as he hit Bucky’s prostate. The third finger went in shortly after that and Steve started to finger fuck him. He watched as Bucky’s face become more and more debauched, pressed to the wall for some kind of support. “Jesus Christ Rogers, just put it in already.” he moaned, clawing at the wall.

 

Steve laughed and pulled out his fingers, coating his length and guiding himself to Bucky’s entrance. He pushed in the head, waiting for Bucky to tell him to keep going before sliding in more. It was a slow process but soon he was in all the way and holding, waiting for Bucky to adjust.

 

The brunette whimpered, reaching back for Steve’s hand. They intertwined their fingers and Bucky glanced at him. “Move,” he moaned, squirming. Steve just nodded and started to rock his hips.

 

The thrusts started out slow, careful almost, but they quickly became faster. Bucky could only whimper and moan, holding Steve’s hand as he was fucked against the wall. He wrapped his free hand around his length, starting to stroke. “Fuck, Steve,” he gasped, body trembling slightly.

 

Steve pressed his face between Bucky’s shoulderblades, pressing a hard kiss to the skin. “Yeah, I know Buck,” he moaned. “Getting close.”

 

Bucky nodded, not even caring if Steve saw him do it. A few more strokes of his hand and he was spilling onto the floor, yelling Steve’s name at the top of his lungs. Steve came shortly after, biting down on Bucky’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Steve pulled out and took off the condom, going to his kitchen to throw it out and get a washcloth. Bucky chuckled, struggling with his pants as Steve crouched to clean up the mess on his wall. “That was fun,” the brunette said casually, leaning against the wall and watching Steve. He figured that Steve probably wanted to screw and then be done with it.

 

The blonde looked up, eyes impossibly blue. “Spend the night,” he mumbled, standing.

 

Bucky blinked a few times, surprised by the sudden request. “I… Okay. I’d love to,” he mumbled back, a small smile on his lips. He was never more happy to be wrong.  Steve kissed him gently, pressing their foreheads together after.

  
So maybe the universe had it out for Bucky. But right then, he was pretty sure they had his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun ohmygod


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has the perfect remedy for a bad day at work.

On a normal day Steve was quiet, reserved even. Oh sure he was mouthy and he had a stubborn streak a mile long but normally he could keep it in check. Today was not a normal day it seemed.

Bucky was leaning against the counter in his kitchen, watching his boyfriend storm around the kitchen after dinner. He was vaguely wondering what had crawled up Steve’s ass and died but he decided not to ask. The blonde finally stopped moving, setting up the coffee pot with a frustrated sigh. 

Quiet as a mouse, Bucky snuck up behind him. He hugged him from behind, one arm around his waist and the other across his chest. He buried his face in between Steve’s shoulder blades, sighing heavily. Bucky felt Steve tense at first and then quickly relax in his arms. “Sorry Buck. Bad day at work.” he mumbled. 

Bucky just made a noise of understanding and wiggled a little closer. “I’ve got you Stevie,” he mumbled. He felt Steve shift and stepped back so the blonde could turn around and pull him close to his chest. Steve’s fingers were in his hair, stroking idly as Bucky pressed his face into his neck. “Wanna blow off some steam?” he asked, looking up at Steve’s face with a playful smirk.

The blonde tensed again, thoughtful. “We can. I’m still pretty pissed,” he responded, trying not to think about what had happened at work.

Bucky grinned. “You know I like it when you manhandle me though. Come on, it’ll be fun,” he teased, winking. Steve made a noncommittal noise and Bucky huffed, leaning up to kiss Steve, hard on the lips. He bit down on the taller man’s lower lip before pulling away and arched a brow. 

A grin slipped over Steve’s lips and he laughed. “Okay fine. Let’s go,” he said, rolling his eyes.

As soon as they were in the bedroom Steve had Bucky against the wall. He was kissing him deeply and passionately. Their tongues intertwined and danced, Steve’s hands fisted in the front of his shirt. The Blonde’s lips trailed along Bucky’s jawline to his neck, teeth sinking into flesh. Bucky just whimpered at the bite, putty in Steve’s capable hands. 

Their clothes were quickly shed and dropped onto the floor, forgotten for the time being. Bucky could care less, he was more interested in having Steve’s mouth on him. 

The blond took a handful of Bucky’s hair, making him gasp as he gripped it tightly. “On the bed,” he hissed, voice cool and even. Bucky shivered and did as he was told. This was their game. Steve needed to let off steam, Bucky was a more than willing punching bag. Not that there was any actual punching of course. 

The brunette got onto his hands and knees, shivering as Steve paced behind him. It was a predatory sort of stalking, the kind that left Bucky shaking with anticipation and feeling vulnerable. He kept his head down, tensing as he felt Steve get onto the bed. He heard the click of the cap of the lube and shivered. 

Without warning two fingers were shoved into Bucky, a strangled cry coming out of his throat. He felt Steve pause behind him and he shook his head. “I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting it. Keep going,” he managed, spreading his legs a little wider. 

Steve was always so worried about hurting Bucky, even like this. It got a little frustrating sometimes but the brunette was more than happy to vocally encourage Steve if he needed to.

The fingers curled and stretched, abusing his prostate with practiced ease. Bucky leaned forward a bit, allowing his head to rest on the bed. There were whimpers coming from his lips as well. It felt so good already. The third finger was in after a while longer, making Bucky whine. He wished Steve would go faster but he knew better than to ask.

After what felt like forever Bucky felt Steve’s fingers leave him. He whimpered a bit at the loss, listening as Steve slicked up his dick. The head was pushed in without any warning, making Bucky cry out softly. He felt Steve grip his hips with both hands as he slowly inched into him.

When he was fully in Steve held his hips, waiting for Bucky to give him the word. “Just fuck me Steve!” the brunette pleaded, gripping the sheets. He looked back at him, eyes glassy with lust. His heart leapt into his throat at the dark, feral expression on Steve’s face. The only warning Bucky got was a single nod and then Steve was slamming into him, hips moving fast and hard right off the bat.

The brunette cried out, white knuckling the sheets. Steve leaned over him, grabbing a handful of hair and gripping his hip hard enough to leave a bruise. He felt Steve’s teeth sink into his flesh and a whimper escaped his throat. 

It was so rare for Steve to be rough with Bucky, to pull his hair and leave bite marks on his back. Bucky could only claw at the bed, seeing white as his prostate was abused. He absolutely adored it when Steve was like this, adored having Steve take control and use him. The best part was when Steve started to talk. He was usually quiet during sex aside from moans or chants of Bucky’s name. When they were like this though he was very vocal. 

“You like that don’t you Buck? Like it when I pull your hair and bruise you.” Steve’s voice was husky and angry. He was saying any manner of lewd things, breath hot on Bucky’s back. The brunette could only whimper and moan in response, mind too fogged over with pleasure to be able to form coherent sentences. 

Steve reached down with the hand that was on Bucky’s hip and started to stroke him, smirking at how much louder the brunette got. “You like it when I touch you yeah? Like it when I stuff you full with my cock and make you come. Do you wanna come baby?” Steve asked, voice thick.

“P-Please Steve, Fuck, I’m so close,” Bucky finally managed. He whimpered as Steve’s hand sped up, the pace matching the speed at which he was being fucked.

“Fuck, Bucky. I’m close,” Steve gasped, hand tightening in his hair. Bucky just whimpered back. 

A few more thrusts and Bucky was screaming Steve’s name, spilling into his hand. Soon after Steve was yanking hard on Bucky’s hair, the brunettes name on his lips. They rode it out, panting as they came down from their orgasms. 

Steve pulled out and got up, getting things to clean them up. Bucky rolled over, groaning softly. Half of his face was wet with drool and his ass ached. He got off the bed so Steve could change the sheets and leaned against the wall. 

After a long pause Bucky spoke up. “Feel better?” he asked, brow arched.

Steve looked up at him, shocked for a second but quickly flashed a grin. “Yeah, much better. Thanks Buck.” he said quietly. 

When the bed was made they crawled back in together, Steve stroking Bucky’s hair gently. The last thing the brunette heard before drifting off was Steve saying I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a loss for what to do with this one so xambonie helped me
> 
> I had more fun with this than I thought I would :D


	11. Dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a single thing Steve wouldn't do for Bucky.

The clock was ticking away, but seconds felt like hours. They always did when they were like this.

Steve was watching Bucky methodically sharpen a knife, a shiver going through his spine. His hands were cuffed behind him and he was on his knees on the bed. His blue eyes were half closed, pupils blown wide with desire. Bucky was taking his time, putting on a show for Steve. The brunette stopped, looking up at the blonde with a confident smile.

Steve tensed slightly, watching Bucky approach him with the knife. His eyes slipped shut as he felt the cool metal press delicately to his exposed throat. Let the games begin.

“What’s the safe word?” Bucky asked, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“Brooklyn,” the blonde responded, voice even. 

There was a noise of appreciation from Bucky and the Knife started to trail down to the buttons on his shirt. “Colour?” he asked, waiting for Steve’s response before he started.

“Green, Sir,” Steve mumbled, eyes still closed. 

There was another hum of approval before the distinctive sound of buttons hitting the floor filled the air. The sound of ripping fabric followed soon after. Steve shivered appreciatively as the fabric was cut off his body. Every so often he would feel the cool blade against his skin. Never cutting, never leaving a mark. Just a reminder. The shirt was gone and Bucky was guiding him forward, laying him on his stomach and getting started on his jeans. 

Steve’s breath was coming in a little quicker now in anticipation of what was to come. This was pretty tame for them but it still excited him. As long as Bucky was happy Steve was happy. 

Bucky cut the jeans off of Steve’s body, being extra careful not to cut him. The blonde’s skin tingled where the knife touched, goosebumps popping up as the cool air hit him. After the jeans were gone Bucky cut off his underwear and then he was left completely naked and on his stomach. He felt Bucky undo the cuffs and roll him onto his back. “Get yourself comfortable,” the brunette commanded, waiting for Steve to relax with his arms above his head. 

He cuffed him to the headboard and then picked up a candle from the bedside table. “How about this? Give me a colour,” he said, watching Steve. 

The blonde chewed on his lower lip for a moment before nodding. “Green Sir.” 

Bucky smiled and set the candle back down, stripping to his boxers before straddling Steve and grabbing the candle once more. He lit it, waiting a moment before letting a little drip onto his hand. He was testing the candle to make sure the wax wasn’t too hot for Steve. 

When he decided it was okay he let it drip along Steve’s tensed stomach muscles. He made an appreciative noise as Steve whimpered and squirmed a bit under him. “Stay still,” the brunette purred, pleased when Steve did as he was told. “Thats my good boy~ You look so lovely right now Stevie, you know that? So pretty with the wax on your stomach like this~ Do you like it Stevie?” he asked, praising Steve.

The blonde whimpered again, a smile on his lips. “Y-Yeah. I like it a lot Sir.” he mumbled, eyes half closed. He gave Bucky and adoring look, unable to keep the grin off his face. He loved it when Bucky felt good and did everything he could to make him happy.

More wax was dripped onto Steve’s chest and Bucky draw a pattern in it with one finger. Steve could see how hard he was through his boxers and let out a throaty groan. “Your skin is so pink under the wax. It’s so pretty Stevie. Does it hurt at all?” he asked, picking a duller knife up off the bedside table. 

“No Sir, it doesn’t hurt. Feels real good,” he mumbled back, eyes closing. Bucky smirked at him and blew out the candle, pressing the blade to Steve’s skin. The spots the wax touched had been hot but as they cooled the spots turned sensitive. 

“I’m going to scrape the wax off now,” he said, mostly to keep Steve informed. He liked to make sure Steve knew exactly what he was going to do. Left less room for an accident to happen, especially with knives involved. 

He slowly started to scrape the wax off, listening to the little moans Steve made as it was peeled from his skin. The skin was very sensitive, it felt so nice to have the cool blade touch him. “That’s good Stevie, very good. You keep lying there nice and still while I take care of you.”

Once all the wax was gone Bucky sighed. Steve opened his eyes, smiling up at the brunette. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, open those pretty lips nice and wide for me,” Bucky commanded, getting off so he could take his boxers off.

Steve complied instantly, face heating up and heart rate increasing slightly. This was his favourite thing to do. Obey completely and let Bucky use his body as a means to get off. He didn’t even care about his own hard-on at that moment, he was more concerned with Bucky’s pleasure. The brunette came back, helping Steve move so he was sitting up slightly with a pillow behind his head. 

Bucky straddled him, running his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip before slipping the head into Steve’s waiting mouth. The Blonde got to work immediately, sucking and licking as Bucky eased more and more into Steve’s mouth. He gripped the short hairs on the top of Steve’s head and started to thrust his hips. 

He let out a low moan, gripping his hair tighter as he fucked Steve’s mouth. He looked down, groaning lowly as he saw Steve’s expression. His face was completely relaxed, sheer pleasure coming through clear in his eyes. It made Bucky’s heart swell with love for Steve. 

He kept his motions up, head tilting back. “Oh Fuck, Fuck Stevie. You feel so good baby, you’re so perfect. I love your mouth so much,” he moaned, shaking slightly. “I’m gonna come Stevie, I want you to swallow it okay?” he managed, coming a few thrusts later. He kept his hips moving for a little bit longer riding out his orgasm as Steve swallowed around him. He slowed his hips and pulled out, panting softly.

“Damn Stevie. Your mouth is so perfect. I love you so much Stevie.” he mumbled, kissing Steve on the lips several times. Bucky lay down next to Steve, looking him in the eyes. “Do you want to get off?” he asked, smiling as Steve nodded yes. He started to stroke him, whispering words of encouragement to him as he did so. Steve whimpered and moaned, back arching as he came. He whispered Bucky’s name, trembling. 

He undid the cuffs, helping Steve to his feet so they could go and shower. They sat on the floor, holding each other under the water. Bucky washed Steve slowly, making sure he was completely okay and giving him lots of affection. He kissed along his neck, rubbing his shoulders gently and then covering them with small kisses.

After the shower he dried Steve off and curled up with him on the bed. They drifted to sleep in each others arms, bodies intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by a mild anxiety attack 
> 
> I was so paranoid about fucking this up while writing it that it's probably really tame and vanilla. 
> 
> Please please please tell me if I fucked up with this please 
> 
> I had like two different people who are involved in the BDSM community giving me tips and advice and I did so much research. 
> 
> I just hope it's okay ;n;
> 
> Also: Before writing this I didn't realize how much I liked writing praise kink so I might write it more in the future prompts. WHO KNOWS.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky pushed Steve to the bed, smirking at him. “You looked great out there today. Did a good job and stuff. Yay sports,” he said, twirling a finger.

Friday nights were Steve’s favourite part of the week. After his growth spurt over the summer they had let him join the football team (and the track team and he was probably going to be on the basketball team come winter). After every game, win or lose, there was a party at Tony Stark’s place. It was always a huge party, one filled with drunken teenagers.

Steve had been openly bisexual since his freshmen year of high school. His best friend, Bucky Barnes, had only come out when he started dating Steve. Up until that time Bucky had been a notorious ladies man. No one questioned it though. The boys had been inseparable since they were kids, it made sense. In fact, some of their friends had made bets on when they’d get together. Steve had been a little ticked when he found out, Bucky hadn’t been able to stop laughing. 

Their team had won the game, the game that would get them into the state championships. They were currently undefeated and the other members of the team gave credit to Steve’s ability to lead them. Football games had never really been Bucky’s scene but he went for Steve. It helped that Natasha was with him and that Steve’s ass looked great in the uniform pants.

The party was in full swing by the time the team showed up. Cheers rang through the mansion, signaling their arrival. Bucky made his way through the crowd, searching for Steve. He slipped his arms around the Blonde’s waist from behind when he found him. Steve jumped a little, grinning eagerly when he realized it was his boyfriend.

“I’m not feeling up to all this tonight. You wanna go find a room?” he asked, eyes bright with amusement. The other boy grinned and nodded.

“Yeah sure. Stark has enough rooms in this place, he won’t notice if we use one,” he winked as he spoke, taking Steve’s hand and pulling him through the crowd. 

They made their way to one of the bedrooms, making sure the door was closed and locked behind them. Bucky pushed Steve to the bed, smirking at him. “You looked great out there today. Did a good job and stuff. Yay sports,” he said, twirling a finger. 

Steve laughed, gripping the front of Bucky’s shirt and pulling him onto the bed with him. “You look great in general. You’re so hot Buck.” His voice was playful and teasing as he nipped at his neck and ran his fingers down Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky snorted and started stripping, knowing that Steve liked to fuck after the games to blow off extra steam. They always got Steve pretty worked up. 

The blonde stripped as well, humming softly as he pulled lube out of his jeans. He back got onto the bed and lay against the headboard, waiting to see what Bucky would do.

His patience was rewarded pretty quickly as Bucky situated himself between Steve’s legs. He slicked up a few fingers, sucking at Steve’s dick as he slid in one in. The blonde moaned and relaxed into the bed, getting hard pretty quickly. Bucky sure knew how to use his mouth. 

The second finger went in and Bucky started to curl and stretch, as if he was prepping him but he wasn’t. He didn’t want that tonight. He wanted to undo Steve, piece by piece, using only his fingers and mouth. He started to thrust his fingers in and out, pressing his fingers against Steve’s prostate occasionally. 

The blonde was whimpering and crying out on the bed under him. He was leaking precome pretty steadily and his hips were jerking at Bucky’s mouth. Bucky just continued to finger him, licking his dick as he increased the pace of the thrusts.

It wasn’t much longer before Steve was shouting, spilling all over his abdomen. Bucky pulled away with a satisfied smirk. Steve just watched him for a minute, a feral grin slowly spreading across his face before he jumped and pinned Bucky to the bed.

They left the room a few hours later, satisfied. Their fingers were intertwined and no one bothered to ask where they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired last night while writing this so it's probably not that good. I edited it but it's not up to par with the last few things I've written sadly. I might be hitting a writers block with this but I'm gonna force through it. 
> 
> Also, Bucky's reaction to football is my reaction pretty much. I went to all the games my first two years of high school because of Marching Band and then half a dozen the last two years because my friends talked me into it after I dropped band. 
> 
> I didn't know anyone on the team so it was mostly me going "Yay sports! Do the thing, win the points!" and rooting for the marching band.


	13. Rimming

Bucky was in front of the stove, stirring soup when he felt the thin arms of his boyfriend slip around his waist. He sighed softly as the shorter man pressed his face in between his shoulderblades. “Everything okay Stevie?” he mumbled, finishing off the soup. 

The blonde nodded and pulled away. “Soup for dinner?” he asked quietly. Bucky nodded and dished it into bowls for them, carrying them to the table. He set them down, watching Steve. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem… Off.” he said, waving his spoon. 

Steve sighed. “This is dumb. I just… I had kind of a weird day. I’m craving some physical contact is all. After we eat though, don’t worry about it.” he said, waving away the worried look on Bucky’s face. 

They ate in silence, Bucky fidgeting occasionally. He wanted to make sure Steve was okay but he couldn’t push it. The other male would just shut down if he tried to probe for more information.

Finally the soup bowls were empty. Steve cleared the table and washed the dishes, leaving Bucky to his own devices for a while. He wasn’t exactly sure what Steve wanted but he would give it to him. Anything. 

After the dinner dishes were clean and the leftovers were put away they went to the bedroom, stripping and crawling into bed. Bucky pulled Steve to his chest, figuring he just needed to be held. If Steve wanted something else he’d ask right?

They lay there silently for a while before Steve started to squirm a bit. Bucky looked down, confused, as Steve settled between his legs. “I need more than just cuddling Buck…” he mumbled, starting to kiss the other man’s torso in an effort to get the point across. 

Bucky stared down at him, confused until it slowly started to dawn on him. “Oh… Oh…” he moaned as Steve’s lips wrapped around his length. He whimpered and held his hips in place as Steve went down on him, tongue touching all the sensitive spots with practiced ease. 

Bucky’s breathing picked up as he hardened in Steve’s mouth. The blonde sucked harder, swallowing enough that the tip of Bucky’s dick was hitting the back of his throat. Bucky clutched the sheets on either side of him, panting hard. 

Steve brought his head back up and then went all the way down again, making Bucky cry out loudly. “Fuck, Steve. Steve I’m gonna come, fuck.” the brunette whimpered. Steve ignored it, pulling up enough that he wouldn’t choke and started to suck hard, pumping the exposed part of Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky came with a loud cry of Steve’s name, his back arching off of the bed. He looked down as Steve helped him ride it out, milking him for every last drop. 

Bucky lay back in the bed, trying to catch his breath with a stupid grin on his face. “Jesus Steve… If I had known what you wanted I would have taken you on the damn dinner table,” he teased, propping himself up. 

Steve just blushed and grabbed his water bottle, drinking half of his and stretching. The brunette eyed him for a moment before moving. “Lay down. Let me take care of you,” his voice was soft as he spoke, eyes alight with desire. 

Nodding, Steve did as he was told. He spread his hips so Bucky could comfortably settle between them and shuddered when the other man nosed around his thighs. He left small kisses on the sensitive skin, lapping at the head of his dick when he got there. 

Steve shuddered, biting his lower lip as he stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair. The brunette hooked Steve’s legs over his shoulders, hands resting on his thighs as he went further south. He pressed his tongue against Steve’s hole, enjoying the way the other male shivered with delight at the sensation. 

His tongue worked the skin around Steve’s hole for a bit before slipping in past the first ring of muscle. Steve gasped, hand tightening in Bucky’s hair. “Christ… Buck…” he managed, biting his lower lip. 

Bucky grinned and gripped the smaller man’s dick at the base, starting to stroke gently as his tongue worked his insides. It moved in and out in time with Bucky’s hand, his face mashed as close as he could get it so he could get a lot of tongue inside. 

He listened to Steve’s whimpers and cry, curling his tongue and twisting it as much as he could. He increased his pace, assaulting Steve’s senses with pleasure. 

Without much warning Steve was coming, spilling over Bucky’s hand and crying out his name. Bucky helped him ride it out, pulling his face away from Steve’s ass. He looked down at the other man who was shaking slightly from the pleasure and grinned. “Feeling better now?”

Steve grinned and nodded, pulling Bucky down into a deep kiss before running off to get a washcloth for them. 

After they were clean they settled into bed, holding each other as Steve ranted about his day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These recent prompts aren't that fun >:I One more day and they should start to get interesting again :D


	14. 69

“Is this gonna work?”

“Yeah, if you stop squirming! Lower your hips some.” 

Steve Rogers was currently situated over his boyfriend, face hanging over his junk as he attempted to get in the right position for this. He had no idea why Bucky wanted to do this so badly but he wasn’t going to complain about having the other mans perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

He gently stroked Bucky’s dick, moaning as he felt the brunette do the same. He sealed his lips around the head of Bucky’s dick, trying to focus on making him feel good when Bucky licked a hot stripe up his erection. 

It was gonna be really difficult to concentrate. He tried his best anyway, swallowing Bucky down and sucking hard. He listed to Bucky moan behind him and let out a little grunt when the brunette mimicked his actions. 

Steve huffed through his nose, starting to bob his head. Bucky’s grip on his hips tightened as he started to bob as well. It was torture really, delicious torture. It was difficult to concentrate on making Bucky feel good when he was being assaulted with pleasure but he was trying. 

Their movements increased as they both neared their ends, bodies tensing almost at the same time as they came. 

Steve swallowed bucky down, pulling away with a pop when the other man was done. 

Bucky pulled away too, whiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “We have got to do that again sometime,” he said, grinning at Steve. The blonde just laughed and moved so he was curled up next to Bucky on the bed. 

“Mmm, Maybe. It was kinda fun.” he said, tracing an invisible pattern on Bucky’s torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no comments on this :x Just pure pwp


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex is the best kind in Steve's opinion.

The sun was streaming through a crack between the curtains, lighting up the bedroom just enough for Bucky to see Steve fast asleep next to him. He smiled softly, reaching out and gently stroking his jaw.

The blonde let out a little noise of happiness and opened his eyes a bit. “Mornin’” he mumbled, still sleepy as he snuggled into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky let out a happy sigh and stroked the side of Steve’s face. “Morning Stevie. How’d you sleep?” he asked softly, pressing his lips to Steve’s forehead. 

Steve chuckled and pulled Bucky into a deep kiss. “I slept good. Really good. I always do when I’m with you. What about you though, any nightmares?” he asked, starting to wake up a bit more.

The brunette shook his head and smiled at him. “Nah, none tonight. You keep them away,” he mumbled. He shivered as Steve’s hand brushed his dick. He had woken up with a hard-on but he had been waiting for it to go away. He didn’t expect anything from Steve, especially not when they first woke up.

Steve chuckled and grinned. “You’re not the only one Buck.” he mumbled, mouthing at his jaw. Bucky flushed, a grin spreading across his face. Well that worked.

He reached over and grabbed the lube off the bedside table, kissing Steve gently and rocking their hips together. “How do you want it?” he mumbled, nosing at his neck.

Steve let out a little moan, rolling onto his back. “Want you in me.” he mumbled, spreading his legs as Bucky got over him. 

There was nothing more beautiful to Bucky than the sight of Steve in that moment. Still half asleep, the light barely illuminating their bedroom, his pupils blown with desire. There was a lazy smile on his lips that disappeared to make place for a look of pleasure as Bucky slid in a slick finger. 

Bucky stretched Steve out, kissing along his neck. He felt Steve start to stroke himself, thumb swiping over the head with each upward stroke. He liked listening to the noises Steve made when they were like this. He wished he could touch him but he only had one hand to work with. It made things a bit more awkward but they worked with it. 

Once Steve was ready Bucky slicked himself up, pushing in slowly with a groan. Steve intertwined their fingers, foreheads pressed together as Bucky used his legs to hold himself up. Steve mumbled for Bucky to start moving so he did, pushing in and out slowly as Steve used his free hand to pump his erection in time with the thrusts. 

Their kisses were sweet, filled with fiery passion. Their movements increased, Steve’s body trembling as Bucky started to his his spot. 

“Fuck, Steve. You feel so good baby,” Bucky moaned, pressing their foreheads together. Steve always felt so good to him, no matter what they were doing.

The blonde could only whimper in response, senses being assaulted by pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was coming, back arching into Bucky. His hand gripped the other’s tightly as his breaths came in fast and hard. 

Bucky mumbled Steve’s name a few more times, burying his face in his shoulder as he came. He thrust a few more times, riding it out, before pulling out and rolling off of Steve. He let out a shakey laugh, glancing at Steve.

“We should shower,” he commented, smiling. The blonde laughed and nodded. 

“Good idea. Come on Buck, up and adam!” he said cheerily, getting out of bed.

Bucky groaned. “Only you can be this cheerful after waking up,” he teased, getting up as well.

Steve could only laugh. “I can help it, morning sex always puts me in a good mood.”

They went to go shower, still joking with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the halfway mark!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left a kudos or a comment or even bookmarked this <3 You guys are the best <3


	16. In a Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it wasn't as bad as Steve expected.

If anyone asked it was Bucky’s fault. All his fault. 

Steve was not voyeuristic in the slightest, he didn’t enjoy the idea of people watching him have sex, and being caught would be absolutely mortifying. 

And yet, there he was, under the bleachers with Bucky. It was after school, after football practice so there was no one around. But someone could come by and see. He knew there was a park nearby too, it was horrifying. 

He had tried to stop Bucky at first, tried telling him it was a really bad idea to have sex there but Bucky had given him that look and all of his resolve melted. He wouldn’t admit it but it was actually pretty thrilling, feeling Bucky’s hands on him as they lay under the bleachers. 

It was a pretty isolated spot, you’d have to be actively searching the area in order to see them so Steve felt a little better about it. He was just worried about the noises they would make. He had a hard time keeping himself quiet when he and Bucky had sex. 

He arched off the ground as Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Bucky’s blue jacket was under his ass, keeping him from getting too dirty. He was pretty sure his t-shirt would have grass stains on it though. 

One of Bucky’s fingers was already working inside of him so Steve has stuffed his hand in his mouth. He was biting down, his other hand gripping the grass as he tried to keep his moans quiet. Bucky was really good with his mouth, stupidly so in Steve’s opinion. It wasn’t fair how good it felt, especially when Bucky pulled away. “Don’t want you coming too soon~” the brunette purred, slipping in a second finger.

Steve just groaned, realizing he was probably going to have a bruise on his hand from biting it. He was gonna have fun explaining that one to his mom. 

He whimpered as a third finger was slipped in, head spinning. It was hard to concentrate on keeping quiet when Bucky was abusing his prostate and getting him ready for the main event. Soon enough Bucky’s fingers were gone, replaced by the head of Bucky’s dick. 

Steve just bit down harder, arching again and ripping out a chunk of earth. Once Bucky was fully in Steve had to stop biting on his hand long enough to tell him to move. 

More chunks of earth got ripped out of the ground as Bucky started to pound into Steve. His breaths were coming in hard but quieter than Steve’s. The brunette could actually keep it down when he needed to. 

Steve continued to struggle to keep from screaming as Bucky wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. Both of his hands clamped down over his mouth as he heard people pass by. It was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

Bucky kept his hips moving, not bothering to slow down or stop as the people passed. He didn’t actually care if they heard the slap of his hips against Steve’s. Unlike Steve he got off on this sort of thing, it was the first time he’d been able to talk Steve into doing this and he refused to waste it. 

It wasn’t much longer before Steve was coming, back arching and muffled whimpers escaping his hands. Bucky just grinned and kept moving until he was coming as well. He whispered Steve’s name and collapsed on him, panting. “Christ Stevie. We gotta do that again.” he mumbled against his neck. 

Steve just laughed, gently pushing Bucky off. “Maybe. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be.” he said, shrugging as they got cleaned up and prepared to go home. 

Bucky just grinned at Steve, throwing an arm over his shoulder. He knew Steve would like it.


	17. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and under cover cop has to let loose sometimes.

Bucky knew what he was doing was wrong. He was an undercover cop for gods sake, getting involved with someone while on the case was dangerous for the both of them. It was particularly dangerous because he knew the scrawny blonde under him on the floor was involved in everything going on. 

Bucky knew Steve had a good heart, too good sometimes. The only way he was involved was that he kept picking fights with the guys that Bucky was trying to get information on so he could put them behind bars. 

These guys were dangerous, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill Steve if they thought he posed a threat. He couldn’t warn him though, all he could do was attempt to convince Steve that they weren’t worth his time. He lied multiple times straight to Steve’s face, telling him they were actually good guys and that he shouldn’t worry about it.

Honestly he was just trying to keep him safe. It was risky though, dangerous. If any of the guys from the organization he was trying to bring down found out he was sleeping with the blonde they’d get suspicious. He couldn’t afford that.

Steve was his weak spot though. All he had to do was give Bucky a look and he was melting. 

It had started out as a normal day. He was getting close to the end of his investigation thankfully, soon he could tell Steve everything. He had met up with the blonde to hang out and they had wound up making out and now they were on the floor and…

He really had no self control when it came to Steve Rogers. His partner Natasha had teased him relentlessly about the infatuation with the blonde, even though she was protective of him too. It was so rare to meet someone Natasha actually liked, much less actively looked out for. 

His thoughts were drawn back to Steve as the blonde ducked between his legs, lips wrapping around Bucky’s dick. The brunette groaned, clawing at the threadbare carpet. His mouth was some kind of magic, Bucky was sure of it. He whined as Steve pulled away, blushing as the blonde laughed at him. “How do you want me Buck~?” he asked, grinning easily. Bucky blushed, taking a shaky breath. 

“I want you to fuck me into the carpet. Give me rug burns~” he smirked, reaching out to gently touch the side of Steve’s face. The blonde was blushing as well now, he was used to Bucky’s foul mouth but it still shocked him to hear some of the things the other man had to say.

After a few moments Steve slipped in a slicked up finger, making Bucky whimper with delight. He felt Steve wiggle it around for a bit, gasping when it brushed his sweet spot. A second finger joined the first pretty quickly and before long he was three in. Bucky was whimpering and moaning against the ground, back arching off the floor. It felt impossibly good. “Please Steve…” he whimpered, wiggling his hips. 

Steve chuckled and put on a condom before slicking up his length. Bucky bit his lower lip, spreading his legs wider for Steve as the other man pushed in the head. A low groan escaped Steve’s throat as he pushed in slowly. 

When he was all the way in he waited for Bucky to ask him to move. When the brunette adjusted he gave the go ahead and Steve started to rock his hips slowly. It picked up pretty quickly, Bucky’s whispers of ‘harder’ and ‘more’ encouraging Steve. 

The blonde was hunched over Bucky, slamming his hips into him. Bucky was whimpering and moaning below him, arms around Steve’s neck. “Fuck! Fuck, Steve you feel so good,” the brunette moaned, gripping him a little tighter. 

He stopped being able to form proper sentences when Steve started to slam into his spot. Bucky arched off the ground, cries of pleasure coming from his lips. Steve reached down and started to stroke Bucky, grinning as the moans got louder. 

Bucky’s orgasm came without much warning, dick twitching as he emptied into Steve’s hand. The blonde just chuckled, going faster so he could join Bucky. It wasn’t much longer before Steve was coming as well, back arching so his face was pressed into Bucky’s neck as he rode it out. 

He pulled out with a happy sigh, flopping on the floor next to Bucky. The brunette looked to him and his heart ached. He never wanted to leave Steve. He wanted to see that smile on his face at all hours of the day. He had to wrap this case up quickly, to make sure Steve was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this AU, I started thinking up a whole plotline for it beyond smut and yeah.
> 
> I'm considering starting up a fic based around this after I finish my current fic projects but I dunno. We'll have to see!


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturdays were the best day of the week.

Saturdays were sleep in days. Steve didn’t have to be in the shop till almost 2 and Bucky usually had the day off so the pair always slept in as long as they could. 

Around 10 or so they woke up, both reluctant to get out of bed. “We should go make breakfast.” Steve mumbled, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. The other man hummed appreciatively and yawned. 

“I don’t wanna move yet. Let’s just lay here for a bit Stevie.” he mumbled, playing with the blonde’s hair. 

Steve just let out a happy sigh, tracing patterns on Bucky’s naked chest. He would have loved to stay like that forever, enjoying their nice warm bed with the brunette’s fingers in his hair. 

Bucky rolled them over so he was over Steve and started to kiss him, rubbing their noses together between kisses. It was slow, content and lazy. They both had morning breath but neither one really wanted to go brush their teeth. “Wanna fool around before we get out of bed?” Bucky asked, smirking against Steve’s lips.

The blonde laughed and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “Hell yes,” he mumbled back, gasping slightly when Bucky bit down on his throat. It wasn’t a hard bite, more like a nip just to get Steve interested. 

Bucky lowered his head, biting and kissing along the smaller man’s collar bone as his hand wandered south. He hated how difficult having one hand made sex sometimes but Steve never seemed to mind. The other man had endless patience for Bucky in bed.

Steve pulled Bucky’s head back up so they could make out, moaning a bit as the brunette pressed their dicks together and wrapped a hand around them. He started to stroke gently, trying to get them both up.

The kisses turned a little more intense and passionate as Bucky’s hand moved a little faster. They were both hard by now but neither had the usual desperation to get off that came with sex. “Mmm, Buck. Feels nice,” Steve moaned, grinning at him. Bucky just hummed in response, working their skin with his hand.

The kisses continued, filled with breathy moans and panting as they both approached their climaxes. Steve came first, dick twitching slightly as he rode his orgasm out. Bucky followed soon after, Steve’s name on his lips. 

They lay there for a bit, grinning at each other and continuing to kiss lazily. When the come started to dry they got out of bed, taking a shower together and continuing their very lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing morning sex uvu It's cute


	19. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect ending to the perfect day.

He’d been planning this for months now. Honestly it couldn’t be more perfect. 

Steve and Bucky were sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field, their car off to the edge. They had spent the day going to Steve’s favourite art gallery and now they were having dinner. Bucky had bought the ring a few months ago, it was just a matter of getting everything set up and keeping it from Steve. 

He’d known from the minute they started dating that this was the person he wanted to marry. He’d known since they met that he always wanted to be around Steve, this was just making it official. He knew Steve was a bit of a sap so he was sure the other man would be thrilled.

They had finished eating and were laying side by side on the blanket, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set by this point, but Bucky had brought flashlights so he didn’t mind. “Hey Steve,” he started, turning on his side to look at the smaller man.

Steve looked over at him, a smile on his face. “What’s up Buck?” He sounded happier than Bucky had ever heard. It made his heart skip a beat. 

He went into the pocket and pulled out a small black box. “So I was wondering if you’d marry me? I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I love you and… I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you,” he said quietly, opening the box. 

Steve sat up, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. “You… You wanna get married?” he asked, voice wavering.

Bucky sat up as well, nodding. He took the ring out and took Steve’s hand, slipping it on. “I’m sorry of this is sudden or something… I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Feels right. But only if you wanna. I won’t push it.”

Steve stared at the ring for a moment. It was simple but if you looked closer it had a beautiful intricate engraving of swirls on it. At the center of every swirl was a tiny sapphire. It fit Steve perfectly and it was the most beautiful ring he’d ever seen. He looked up at Bucky who was just watching him, a hopeful look on his face. 

“So what do you say Stevie? Wanna get married?”

Steve’s hands flew to his mouth as he blinked back tears. It only took another moment for him to shout Yes and throw himself at Bucky. They landed on the blanket with a small thud, Steve’s lips sealed over Bucky’s in a passionate kiss. 

Bucky was a little thrown off by Steve’s reaction but he had no problem with it. Steve kissed him like he was hungry for it, delicate hands tearing at the other mans clothes. They were shed quickly so that both men were stark naked in the middle of this slowly darkening field. Bucky reached up and gently stroked the side of Steve’s face, smiling as the man fiddled with their bottle of lube. 

“How do you want me Stevie?” he asked quietly, looking at Steve with sheer love and adoration. The blonde blushed under his gaze, smiling. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good tonight Buck. You’ve earned it with this beautiful ring and romantic day,” he teased, winking. He leaned down and kissed Bucky, shifting his hips so he could slip a finger inside of himself. 

Bucky groaned, gripping his hips as he kissed Steve. “You’re too good to me Stevie.” he mumbled, looking him in the eyes as Steve slipped a second finger inside of himself. “You’re so amazing, so perfect. I’d marry you in a thousand lives if I could,” he whispered, reaching up to gently stroke Steve’s jaw.

Steve could only whimper, stretching himself out. He loved it when Bucky talked like that, showered him with praise. “I’m the lucky one Buck. You did all this for me, you bought this beautiful ring. Making you feel good is my favourite thing in the world,” he cooed, moaning softly as he brushed his spot. He was three fingers in now, stretching and curling his fingers.

Bucky grinned, kissing him again as he waited for Steve to get ready. When the blonde was thoroughly prepped he slicked up Bucky’s dick, positioning himself and slowly sliding down on it. 

He took it in a little at a time until Bucky had bottomed out. Both were breathing hard and trembling. After a moment Steve started to move his hips, whimpering softly at the sensations of Bucky inside of him. He would never grow tired of how full he felt. 

Before long Steve was bouncing on Bucky’s lap, the brunette thrusting his hips to match Steve’s pace. They were both crying out, Steve’s head thrown back as he rode his fiance. “Fuck, Stevie you’re so perfect. God I love you. Fuck,” Bucky moaned, eyes half closed. He was watching Steve, enthralled with how beautiful he looked in the twilight. 

Their movements increased and became more and more frantic. The field was filled with the sound of crickets, moans, and skin on skin. 

Bucky came first with a shout. Steve let him ride it out before wrapping his hand around his length and pumping hard and fast until he was coming onto Bucky’s chest. They stayed there for a moment after Steve rode it out, shaking slightly and staring into each other’s eyes. 

After a long moment of silence Bucky started to laugh. “I should propose more often. I think that might be some of the best sex we’ve ever had,” he teased, happy when Steve giggled in response. They cleaned up and turned on the flashlights so they could get back to their car without falling. All in all it was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cliched as fuck and I love every word of it. 
> 
> I wish I could draw because Steve's ring is hella pretty in my brain >:I


	20. Your Own Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve never quite liked horror movies, not till Bucky came home on Halloween after seeing one with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was to use a kink of your own.
> 
> I used two >:I
> 
> Featured here: Being scared (under certain circumstances) and praise

Bucky Barnes absolutely loved horror movies, this was a fact that as known by all of his friends. Another fact was that he rarely got scared by them. He and Natasha could marathon them for hours and never flinch once. Gore didn’t bother him, jump scares didn’t do squat. 

Steve, on the other hand, hated them. He got scared really easily and he found their plots to be predictable. Gore didn’t bother him, he saw enough of his own blood with how often he got sick that it would be silly if it did.

He saw the movies with Bucky because he knew how much the other liked them. He made up for it by forcing Bucky to see romcoms and stupid action movies with him. 

It was Halloween night, Steve was in their apartment getting a head start on some sketches he needed to have done for class. Bucky and Natasha had gone out to see a movie, one that claimed to be particularly horrifying. He hadn’t been interested in getting the pants scared off of him on Halloween so he had hung back. 

Steve knew something was up as soon as Bucky walked in the door. His pupils were completely blown and he seemed to be shaking slightly. “Steve, you are not allowed to watch that movie. It had Natasha freaked out. Natasha. Could kill you with her bare hands Natasha.” he rambled, approaching Steve with a huge grin on his face.

Steve looked up at him, a curious look on his face. “Buck? What’s the matter with you, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! Was it really that scary?” he asked, gasping slightly as Bucky basically tackled him and pinned him to the couch.

A small whimper escaped Steve’s throat as Bucky started in on his neck. The blonde could feel the other mans erection pressed against his thigh. It was mildly confusing. “B-Buck?”

Bucky pulled away, panting slightly. “A side effect of never getting scared is that when I do I get really fucking horny. It’s like… An adrenaline rush that goes straight to my dick. I mean it doesn’t happen every time something scares me. I don’t pop a boner when you get sick enough to go into the hospital. Just when it’s a fantasy. Haunted houses, scary movies, shit like that. Controlled settings. I noticed it back in high school.” he explained, grinning down at Steve as he pulled off his clothing. 

Steve blinked a few times, taking it in. He hadn’t know about any of that. He supposed it made sense, it didn’t happen often enough that it would have come up before. In fact, he’d never seen Bucky scared over a movie before. He gave into Bucky’s touches, deciding to take advantage of the situation. Bucky seemed more than happy to.

And he sure as hell wasn’t about to pass on hot halloween sex. 

Their clothes were tossed to the floor, Steve’s work long since forgotten. The blonde was much happier to pay attention to his boyfriend’s mouth on his dick. “Ah- Fuck Bucky. You’re so good at that.” he moaned, trying not to rock his hips. 

Bucky grinned up at Steve, pulling away with a pop. Steve shivered under his hungry gaze, knowing what was coming next. Bucky liked to talk during sex, and Steve sure as hell didn’t mind. His compliments somehow made it that much better. 

“Not as good as you are doll. Look at you, laying there like a perfect angel for me. You’re so amazing Stevie, you taste so good and your moans are so beautiful. I want you Stevie, can I have you?” he purred, kissing along Steve’s neck.

The blind could only let out a breathy moan in response. Bucky chuckled and picked Steve up, carrying him to their bedroom. “Gonna make you feel so good Stevie. You’re gonna make me feel amazing too, you always do. You don’t even gotta try, you’re just perfect,” the brunette cooed. 

Steve shivered as he was put on the bed and Bucky got to work on opening him up. He listened to the blond pant his name and watched him squirm on the bed as Bucky abused his prostate with two fingers. “You’re so beautiful Stevie, god. I could just look at you like this for hours and never get bored.” 

When Steve was thoroughly stretched Bucky put on a condom and slicked himself up, pushing the head in slowly. Steve gasped and arched off the bed, worrying at his lower lip as Bucky slowly pushed all the way in. 

Steve looked completely wrecked already by the time Bucky bottomed out. His dick was hard and leaking against his stomach and he was shaking slightly. “Move Buck. Please. Want you to move,” he moaned, grinning as Bucky complied.

A string of curses and compliments came out of Bucky’s mouth as he fucked Steve into the mattress. He went hard and fast almost right off the bat, knowing how Steve liked it. The blonde didn’t even have to ask for him to be harder or faster anymore, Bucky just knew what he wanted. 

The compliments kept coming as Steve began to look more and more debauched. One of Bucky’s hands wrapped around his dick and started to pump in time with his thrusts, their bodies both trembling by this point.

It wasn’t much longer before Steve was screaming Bucky’s name, back coming off the bed and fingers scratching down his back. Bucky grinned, making a note to check them out in the mirror later. He loved with when Steve marked him like that. 

He came not too much later, riding out his own orgasm as Steve came down from his. He pulled out and flopped next to Steve, breathing heavily. “Fuck.”

Steve just laughed and turned to him. “I gotta find more movies that scare you.” he teased, kissing Bucky on the lips when the brunette pouted. 

Steve was starting to see the benefit in horror movies.


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was grateful for a lot of things in his life. The 21st century was confusing but hot showers were a nice luxury. 
> 
> He was also grateful for his ability to talk to Bucky without saying a single word.

Some days it was hard for Steve to find the good things in life. He was a man out of time, everything was still new and different. After Bucky finally came back they had spent months trying to rehabilitate him. It was almost a year later and he still wasn’t totally back to where they thought he should be. They were trying to take it one day at a time.

His relationship with Bucky had progressed. Years of repressed feelings and an understanding that, yeah you can be like that in this new world. Steve didn’t really have the chance to catch up on too much yet but that he had done some research on. Their first kiss had been sweet, and Steve was sure the others thought they were a bit codependent but he couldn’t help it. He loved Bucky and really always had. He’d loved Peggy too, of course, but Peggy was old and didn’t have her memory. In one of her lucid moments she had actually wished them well. It was more than Steve could ask for. 

The term “bisexual” was a wonderful new part of Steve’s vocabulary. People tried to get on his case about his relationship with Peggy, always asked if it was a sham. He always told them honestly that it hadn’t been. He had been just as much in love with Peggy as he ever was with Bucky. He just didn’t know he was allowed to love Bucky until now. 

Another thing Steve liked about the future was hot showers. Sure they had them in the 30s and 40s but they were rare. A hot shower or bath was a rarity, a privilege really for someone as poor as Steve had been. Cold water was free, hot water was expensive. 

When he had the chance he would stand under the water for hours at a time, staring at a fixed spot on the wall as he sorted through his memories. He’d been getting a little better since Bucky came back. He didn’t like to draw attention to it but Bucky wasn’t the only one that came out of the ice broken. He just thought Bucky had it worse so he tried to focus on fixing his best friend. 

Sam worked with him on the side, getting him to open up and actually enjoy things again. It was hard sometimes though, hence the long showers. It was so much easier to work through things in private, under the heat of the water rather than under the prying eyes of Bucky or Natasha or even Tony. He knew the rest of the group meant well but sometimes he just needed his space.

Bucky also enjoyed showers, sometimes he’d join Steve in them and they’d just hold each other under the water. Other times they’d sit on the floor of the tub and let the water spray down on them as they talked endlessly about the past. 

Bucky wasn’t himself anymore, not really. He had that personality mostly back but the trauma of what happened to him would always shadow it. Steve had accepted that he’d never have his best friend back. He was okay with that, he had the next best thing. Bucky was important to him, always had been. A few personality changes weren’t going to scare off the star spangled man with a plan.

It was a quiet day in the Avengers tower, Steve was taking another long shower and Bucky was bored. He’d sparred with Clint and Natasha, talked to Sam about what was going on in his head, let Tony tinker with his arm, everything he could do without bothering Steve. He knew the other man needed his alone time sometimes but it was really hard to leave him alone that long.

He crept into the bathroom, making enough noise for Steve to know he was there but not enough to really disturb him. The blonde just pulled back the curtain, watching as Bucky stripped and then moved so he could get in the shower too. 

They stood in silence for a while, letting the water wash over their bodies. Steve was focused on the ground, blue eyes distant. Bucky had his head tilted slightly, trying to catch Steve’s eyes. Their fingers intertwined and Bucky stepped a little closer, letting out a sigh as Steve slumped against him. 

Bucky’s arms slid around Steve’s waist as he pulled him closer, letting the blonde just lean on him for a while. It wasn’t long before he was pulling back, capturing Steve’s face with his hands and making him look him in the eyes. They shared an unspoken conversation, one that only they could have really. Years of understanding each other, their limits, their desires, their fears, and their dreams all readable through small gestures and shared glances. It was beyond intimate to anyone who was observing them interact without speaking.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and then again for a longer, more heated kiss. Carefully, so they didn’t slip, Bucky pushed Steve against the wall. He wanted to take care of the other man, make him feel good and wanted. He knew what Steve needed most of all. 

Steve let out a small gasp as Bucky got onto his knees and licked Steve’s inner thigh. Bucky reached up, metal hand cautiously gripping Steve’s hip and the other wrapping around the base of his cock. He still had nightmares about hurting Steve with his metal arm so he was always very guarded when using it, no matter how many times Steve insisted that he trusted him. 

He licked a stripe from the base of Steve’s cock to the head, massaging slightly with his human fingers. Steve let out a moan, carding a hand through his hair as the other hand went to carefully grip Bucky’s. He was very careful about pulling Bucky’s hair, it had triggered him one time during sex and even though he insisted it was okay Steve was still cautious. They both had their hang ups really. 

Bucky swallowed the head of Steve’s dick, hand starting to pump as he took in a little more. It wasn’t long before he was deep throating Steve, eyes focused on his face. His reached up with his flesh and blood hand to grip Steve’s other hip and started to bob his head. He knew how much Steve enjoyed this and liked to do it for him.

Steve’s wrecked moans filled the shower, no real words apparent in them. If he started to speak it was cut off by a guttural sound. Bucky didn’t mind. He and Steve knew each other very well, if the blonde didn’t want this a simple look was enough to make Bucky stop. They didn’t need words when they were like this. 

Bucky kept going, ignoring the small tug on his hair that served as a warning when Steve was about to come. He just kept going, swallowing down Steve’s come and letting him ride it out. He pulled away with an audible pop and smiled up at the blonde before standing. 

Carefully Steve flipped them so Bucky was the one against the wall. He kissed the brunette passionately, wrapping a hand around his length. Bucky’s fingers tangled in his short blonde hair as Steve started to pump. Their kisses became more frantic and passionate as Bucky got closer and closer to his end, their lips only breaking apart so Bucky could cry out as he came. 

Steve kept moving his hand until Bucky was spent, the brunette slumping against him and breathing heavily. 

They stayed that way, Steve holding Bucky in his arms under the water, for a while longer. Eventually they turned the shower off and dried each other off, small smiles on their faces. Not a word was said until they were both dry and dressed. They had curled up in their bed, cuddling as some movie played on the tv. 

“Wanna talk about what was on your mind?” Bucky asked, searching Steve’s eyes. 

Steve just let out a weary sigh, relaxing a bit more. “Just the usual. I’m okay now Buck, promise. Thank you.” he murmured back. 

Bucky smiled and kissed him chastely, sighing happily. The 21st century was a lot of things, and most of it was confusing. Bucky was pretty grateful for Steve and hot showers though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really fucking proud of this fic. 
> 
> Idk, I really headcanon Steve as slightly depressed. I mean, TWS says it pretty clearly. He'd get some purpose back after Bucky came back but depression is a hard monster to shake. And after everything that he went through, I wouldn't be surprised if he really struggled at times. 
> 
> Side note: Bisexual Steve Rogers is really fucking important to me and I will defend this headcanon at all costs.
> 
> Same with Bisexual Bucky Barnes tbh. Bucky was always really interested in girls, I like the idea that they both swung both ways.


	22. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to stop glaring at Bucky damnit.

Okay so that was totally a glare.

Bucky had spent the majority of his day on the receiving end of glares from his coworkers. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what he had done. He entertained the thought that they were all mad because it was his and Steve’s anniversary. He had snagged the elusive blonde shortly after joining the tattoo shop. Steve owned the place and didn’t really date. Bucky had convinced him to give him a chance. They’d been together since.

After Natasha shot him a third glare he pulled her aside, exasperate. “What the hell did I do?” he demanded, looking pissed off. His arms were folded over his chest and his body was tense. This wasn’t funny anymore.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. “Do you know what today is?” she asked coldly. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s my anniversary with Steve? Is it someone’s birthday too or what?” he asked, brows furrowed with anger.

He was a little thrown off at Natasha’s expression. She looked… Surprised. “We thought you forgot Bucky. Steve said you hadn’t said anything about it to him yet, he’s a little upset about it,” she explained, looking like she felt a little guilty. Just a little. 

Bucky groaned. “I haven’t had the chance yet, I’ve been busy all morning. I haven’t even seen him yet today. Sides, I have something really special planned for after work. Why didn’t anyone say anything to me about this instead of glaring at me all day??? I thought I killed someone's dog or something!” He sounded irritated but he felt like it was justified.

Natasha rolled her eyes and clapped him on the shoulder. “Steve’s office is sound proof so no one can eaves drop. You’d better go talk to him while you have a free hour,” she said sternly before going off to take care of a new customer.

Bucky rolled his eyes and went to Steve’s office, not bothering to knock when he walked in. He made sure the door was locked behind him, ignoring Steve’s annoyed glare. “What do you want?” the blonde snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

The brunette walked over to the desk and leaned over it, gripping the front of Steve’s shirt. “I didn’t forget punk, I just haven’t had time to properly shower you with affection. I was gonna surprise you with sushi at that place you love but everyone’s been acting like I personally offended them. Thought I’d clear the air,” he grumbled, annoyance clear on his face.

Steve’s eyes widened and he went red, sputtering. “S-Sorry Buck… I saw you a few times but you always looked so bucky, I thought you forgot. I mentioned it to Tony and you know how much of a gossip he is… I didn’t think too much of it till everyone started talking about it and telling me I should be mad and… I’m sorry…” 

Bucky rolled his eyes again and pulled Steve into a hard kiss. “It’s fine. Don’t let our friends do that shit. You have a problem, you come talk to me. It saves a lot of trouble,” he mumbled against Steve’s lips.

The blonde could only nod, shivering at the kiss. Bucky kissed him again and then a third time, each one growing more and more heated. “Happy Anniversary Buck,” Steve panted, pulling away to give him a sheepish grin. 

Bucky smirked and cleared the papers off of the desk, patting the empty space. “Get up here. I wanna make up for ignoring you.” he said, winking. Steve went bright red and did as he was told, pulling down his jeans and boxers and letting them pool around his ankles. Bucky smirked and knelt between Steve’s lets, gently stroking his length. 

He was really happy for Steve having his own office that was sound proofed and had a door that locked. He wasn’t particularly needy himself yet, he was sure he would be later, but for now he wanted to make Steve feel desired and loved. 

Once Steve was about half hard Bucky took most of him into his mouth, sucking. He was watching Steve’s face, pleased with how it contorted in pleasure. “Ah… Shit, Buck…” the blonde groaned, tangling a hand in his hair. His grip tightened as Bucky’s hands worked the flesh of his thighs and the part of his dick that wasn’t in his mouth. 

Bucky’s tongue worked the sensitive skin as he started to bob his head, eyes still trained on Steve’s face. The blonde thought it was the hottest thing ever. “Fuck- Bucky!” he gasped, back arching a bit. He was getting closer and closer, toes curling and free hand white knuckling the desk.

The brunette just kept going, humming softly as he swallowed as much as would fit in his mouth. Steve couldn’t hang on anymore. He came with a loud cry, trembling slightly. 

Bucky swallowed his come down, content with the debauched look on Steve’s face. His hair was messed up and his clothes were disheveled as well. Perfect.

He stood and dusted off his knees, smirking as the blonde tried to regain his composure. “Don’t you ever think I’d forget the best day of my life,” he said firmly, pulling Steve into a kiss.

The blonde just grinned, nodding. “Sorry Buck. I’ll tell the others to be nice to you.” he said softly. Bucky just chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t give a shit what they think. Well aside from Natasha but she should have known better, I’ve been gushing about this for a month. I’ll see you after work?” he asked, looking hopeful.

Steve laughed and nodded, smiling and kissing him once more before pulling his pants back up. “You’d better believe it. I fully plan on returning the favour later,” he said with a wink, groping Bucky’s ass before sending him out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti*
> 
> I'm too tired to think of a good A.N.


	23. Trying a New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to try something new.

Contrary to popular belief Bucky when it came to sex Steve was the deviant one, not Bucky. You wouldn’t think it, looking at them, but without Steve’s encouragement Bucky would be as plain as vanilla in bed. He was always suggesting new things, buying them toys, and even getting books on different positions. 

He had cornered Bucky in their apartment, a grin plastered on his face and an excited look in his eyes. Bucky fidgeted, listening to Steve describe what he wanted to do. It sounded a little dangerous but it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as some of their previous positions. He was never ever attempting sex while hanging half out of their swing ever again. He’d almost fallen at least a dozen times. 

Normally he loved rimming Steve. The blonde seemed to enjoy it a lot and his moans were a great reward for his efforts. But doing it while Steve was standing on his hands? That seemed like a lot of effort. 

“All the blood will go to my head, apparently it makes it better.” Steve had explained, trying to encourage Bucky to try it. He never pushed things, if Bucky said no then it was a hard no. But sometimes all he needed was Steve’s reassurements. 

So there they were, Steve on his hands and facing the wall. He was against it for extra support because Bucky was worried about him falling. His legs were hooked around Bucky’s shoulders though so it wouldn’t be all bad. The brunette let out a nervous sigh and started to stroke Steve, using his other hand to Spread his cheeks so he could run his tongue along his puckered hole. 

Steve gasped softly and let out a little moan, squirming slightly to get more comfortable. It wasn’t so bad actually. Eventually Bucky stopped stroking him and used both hands to spread him, fingers massaging the skin of his ass. His tongue flicked at Steve’s hole for a second and then he pushed in the tip. 

His hands kept massaging and Steve kept moaning as Bucky’s tongue went in deeper. He pulled his tongue out and then pushed it back in, smirking against his skin. Steve smelled like his soap and sweat and Bucky was pretty sure he’d never get tired of it. 

Bucky kept going, finding that he was supporting more and more of Steve’s weight as the blonde got lost in the pleasure. He was finding it harder to keep them upright so he wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and started to pump. It would be better if he could get this done so Steve could be satisfied and check this off his ever growing list.

Bucky’s tongue was most of the way in when Steve came. He smirked at the way his muscles clenched around his tongue and pumped his cock until he was spent. The brunette pulled his face away, carefully helping Steve to the ground so he didn’t give the guy a head rush or something. He’d been doing the handstand for a while and he was a little concerned.

Steve just grinned stupidly at him. “That was great Buck, we should do it again some time.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, he hadn’t been so fond of it, but his words died in his throat. Steve had pushed him back against the ground and currently had half of his dick in his mouth. He’d tell Steve he didn’t like it later, for now they were onto a timeless classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too vanilla for this shit 
> 
> I hope I didn't much it up or make it super boring >:I


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither boy was known for being shy, but when they were together you wouldn't know that.

Steve Rogers had never been shy. He had plenty of friends and he talked to girls they just didn’t seem to like him all that much. He was okay with that though, it was easier to focus on school than girls. He didn’t really understand them that well, even after Peggy had spent months trying to help him.

Bucky on the other hand had always been great with girls. Guys too just not as often. You’d have to be crazy to assume that James Barnes was shy in any way. 

It was different, however, when it came to their own relationship. They had been each others first kiss, and it was shy. Behind the tree in Steve’s backyard so his mom didn’t see. They had leaned close to each other, eyes locked and faces red. It was just for practice really. They had made that clear before agreeing to do it.

The soft press of lips lingered on their minds all day and every time Bucky kissed a girl he remembered the way Steve’s lips felt against his own. 

They were seniors when they finally confronted their long standing feelings. All of their friends had known and they were pretty sick of them dancing around the subject. When Bucky asked Steve out on a date, a real date not just a friends thing, he’d never felt so nervous. Steve had been shocked to see his friend in such a state. 

Steve was so shy about the whole thing, holding Bucky’s hand, kissing him on the cheek, even going to prom together. It all led to a racing heart and red cheeks. He didn’t want to mess this up though, he loved Bucky more than anything and he didn’t want to risk losing him.

They didn’t have sex for the first time until college. Somehow they had overcome raging emotions and hormones to put it off until they had been together for a long time. Bucky wasn’t a virgin, not by a long shot, but Steve was.

They were at home for winter break, marveling at how they had managed to make it that far. Even though they both went to different schools they were still together, somehow still making it. 

Their first time was shy too. Bucky’s hands were gentle, always hesitating. He was constantly stopping and waiting for Steve to encourage him to keep going. It was agonizingly slow but once Bucky was inside Steve it didn’t matter.

Their foreheads were pressed together, mouths inches away but neither made a move to close the distance. Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes, loving how he looked with his pupils blown from lust. 

He didn’t move for a while, just drinking in how Steve felt around him and how he looked under him until the blonde asked him to move. His voice was quiet, timid even. Like he was afraid to ask for it. Bucky couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at that. 

He started to move, hands ghosting Steve’s skin. It was slow, it was passionate. Steve had never felt better in his life, despite the sting that came with having something inside of you like that. 

It ended entirely too soon in the way that it usually does during the first time. It didn’t help that they had been craving this for years but had both been too scared to ask for it until then. That much build up tended to rush things along.

Bucky would always swear that that had been the best sex he’d ever had till that point, much to Steve’s embarrassment. But as they lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms as they came down from their orgasms, neither really thought about anything or anyone else. The shyness vanished and they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dunno man


	25. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets Steve a very interesting birthday present.

Bucky decided he was going to kill Natasha. 

It was Steve’s birthday and they were all having a great time. They had surprised Steve with a barbeque at Sam’s house and they were going to set off their own fireworks that night, courtesy of Tony. 

The day had been going really well until it came time to give gifts. They were all pretty good gifts, seemingly normal. Bucky had gotten Steve a new sketch pad, one he knew the blonde had been eyeing for months. It earned him a kiss on the cheek which made him grin like a madman. And then they got to Natasha’s gift.

Bucky should have known something was off the second Steve picked it up. Natasha was smiling like a cat that had it’s prey in it’s sights. It was actually pretty terrifying. Steve didn’t notice though and just happily ripped the paper off, revealing a sleek white vibrator. Bucky was pretty sure it was a prostate massager but he didn’t really care what it was, he just cared that someone had given his boyfriend a sex toy for his birthday.

Steve was bright red and speechless. “I thought you and James might get some use out of that. You’re welcome.” Natasha chirped, ignoring Bucky’s death glares. There was laughter from their friends, Steve was clapped on the shoulder a few times, some dirty comments were made, but otherwise it wasn’t all that bad.

It didn’t stop Bucky from being mortified though. Of course they knew he and Steve were having sex, the blonde had shown up for work with too many hickies for them to not notice. It was just mortifying for someone to buy them something like that. He and Steve had never used sex toys to begin with so it was a little too much for Bucky.

The party ended after the fireworks and thankfully the embarrassment of Nat’s gift had gone away. Everyone dispersed, going back to their homes. Steve was quiet the whole way home but Bucky figured he was just tired from the long day so he didn’t bother him about it.

He started chattering to Steve about something unimportant as they pulled up to their house and got out. He kept talking all the way inside and to their bedroom, even continuing as he started to get ready for bed. Eventually he heard Steve let out a long sigh and he turned to him, half dressed. “What?”

“Shut up Buck,” Steve said, grinning at him and pulling him into a hot kiss. Bucky was a little thrown off at first but eagerly kissed back, not willing to pass up the chance to kiss his sexy as hell boyfriend. 

When the kiss broke they were both panting and Steve’s eyes were already dark with lust. “We should use that thing Natasha got me,” he mumbled, leaning up to nip at Bucky’s ear lobe. 

The brunette went bright red and pulled back slightly. “Wait really? You want to use it?” he asked, head cocked to the side. He hadn’t expected Steve to be interested in that sort of thing.

He just nodded, grinning up at Bucky with a playful look in his eyes. His hands were on Bucky’s shoulders, holding him close to his thin frame. “I want you to use it on me. I want you to use your mouth on me too.” 

Bucky’s mouth went dry and he nodded dumbly. How could he say no to that? It was Steve’s birthday after all, whatever he wanted he got. 

Somehow they got their clothes off and got onto the bed with the box. Steve was laying on his back, opening himself up with his fingers as Bucky took the thing out and put the batteries in it. He turned it on, blushing bright red at the buzzing sound. 

Steve just laughed, continuing to stretch himself. “Relax Buck, it’s not gonna bite you. I think I’m good now by the way,” he pulled his fingers out as he spoke, watching Bucky’s face. The brunette just worried at his lower lip as he lubed the toy up. He started to push it in slowly, watching Steve’s face as he did so. 

It was kind of fascinating to watch Steve’s reaction to the toy, and even more fascinating to see how his body greedily sucked it up. After it was in and pressing against Steve’s prostate, the blonde had cried out pretty loudly and told him it was in the right spot, he turned it on. 

Steve arched off the bed and the cry that escaped his mouth startled Bucky at first. He’d never heard Steve make a noise like that before, it was really hot. He started to move it in and out, watching Steve’s face as he clawed at the bed and watching his dick leak precome.

His own dick was painfully hard so he started to stroke it in time with the thrusts of the vibrator. They were both moaning and Steve’s body was trembling from the assault of pleasure. He had one slender hand wrapped around his cock and he was pumping it in time with the vibrator. Bucky was pretty sure he’d never seen anything hotter than Steve totally lost in pleasure like he was. 

It wasn’t much longer before the blonde was screaming, spilling all over his hand and abdomen. Bucky grinned and helped him ride it out, not turning off the vibrator until he was coming as well. Steve’s weak whimpers were enough to send him over the edge. 

He rode it out and then pulled the toy out of Steve, watching as his dick twitched from the overstimulation. “How was it?” he asked a little breathlessly. 

Steve grinned up at him. “You have got to try that some time. It was awesome.” he said, stretching. Bucky laughed and stood up, picking Steve up princess style to carry him to the bathroom. The blonde protested, making a face at Bucky as he cleaned up Steve and the toy.

“Hey, let me have this moment. It’s your birthday, I wanna pamper you.” he said, rolling his eyes.

So maybe he didn’t have to kill Natasha for the toy. If anything he’d probably have to write her a thank you card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should follow me on tumblr uvu I post way too much Marvel stuff for my own good
> 
> asymmetricaljester.tumblr.com


	26. Boring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a boy to do?

A sigh escaped Steve Roger’s lips as he stared out the window of his second floor apartment. It was raining really hard so there was no chance of leaving anytime soon, not until the weather man stopped warning them about flooding anyway.

He normally loved the rain but he was so bored. There was nothing on TV, he’d seen all of the movies he and Bucky had on DVD at least a dozen times each, he was out of drawing paper and paint, they didn’t have enough stuff for him to bake something. 

The blonde turned back to his worn paperback, listening to Bucky play his video game. He’d beaten the game three times now but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do either. 

Steve sighed again and Bucky paused the game, throwing him an annoyed look. “I get it, you’re bored. I am too babe, but there’s nothing to do,” he said, sounding grumpy.

Rolling his eyes, Steve got up and walked over to Bucky. He dropped into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Let’s have sex. That’ll kill time,” he said casually, smiling. 

Bucky blushed and sighed heavily. “Kay,” he said, pulling Steve into a kiss. 

The kisses were slow, distracting but nothing extraordinary. Their clothes were shed and Bucky pressed Steve into the carpet, panting slightly as he kissed down his neck. The blonde whimpered slightly as Bucky wrapped his hand around their junk, starting to pump quickly. At this point he just wanted to get off, he didn’t want to draw it out for too long.

Steve came first, a little whine escaping his throat but that was about it. It was the most unimpressive orgasm he’d ever had. Bucky came shortly after, crying out a little louder than Steve but it still wasn’t much. 

They lay there for a moment before taking a shower together, both grumbling about how bored they were. Mercifully, when they got out of the shower the rain was done. They both let out a sigh of relief and left the apartment so they could go do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring is right >:I


	27. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't get how Steve could be so insecure about their relationship. It's not like he lets just anyone leave marks like that on him.

The Winter Widow cafe was Steve’s favourite coffee shop on campus. Not only did it have the best coffee he’d ever had but it was open until 3 am, which was perfect for a college student with insomnia. It also helped that the guy who was always working when Steve came in for his 2 am coffee run was hot as hell. 

He knew the guys name was Bucky and the coffee shop was actually his family’s business. He had lived in Russia for a few years and was a language major. The redhead that was always working with him, Natasha, was a family friend who was also from Russia. Steve had also been sleeping with him for about three weeks now. 

He wasn’t really sure of the nature of their relationship, it was more than just sex that was for sure, but Bucky had never called them boyfriends or anything and Steve didn’t want to press the issue. He really liked Bucky and he was afraid asking for something more would send the guy running. His roommate Sam had been telling him since the whole thing started he needed to find out what Bucky actually wanted from him so he didn’t wind up getting hurt. It was just taking Steve some time to work up to asking.

He was in the coffee shop, sucking down his second black coffee with a shot espresso as he worked on a drawing for his comics class. He was eternally grateful to the doctors that had fixed his heart issues when he was sixteen because he wasn’t sure how he’d pass any of his classes without caffeine. 

Bucky was behind the counter like he always was but he looked bored as hell. Steve was the only one in the shop at the moment, it closed in about ten minutes and they would be going to Bucky’s apartment when he got off work. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t realize Bucky was standing next to him until the brunette cleared his throat.

Steve jumped, head shooting up to look at him. “What’s up?” he asked, blue eyes taking in the sight of his way too hot boyfriend. 

“Can you help me with something in the back?” His voice was low, and it had an edge to it that Steve usually only heard when he wanted sex. 

He stood and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sure thing Buck, what is it that you need help with?” he asked, following the other man. He got a dismissive wave and no answer. 

They went into the back room, Steve’s face contorting in confusion. “Buck…?”

Bucky turned to him, a mischievous look on his face. “This room is soundproofed~” he purred, stepping closer to Steve and placing his hands on his chest. 

Steve’s face went bright red and he swallowed. “Is that such a good idea? What about cameras?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Steve usually liked it really rough and the idea of having semi public sex was really tantalizing but he didn’t think his parents would appreciate it on their security feeds. 

Bucky just laughed. “There isn’t one back here. Come on Stevie, it’ll be fun~” he said sweetly, stepping a bit closer. Steve swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Bucky I…” he started and then shook his head. This wasn’t a good time to bring up relationship status. But maybe it was, after all Bucky was suggesting they have sex in a place where they could easily be caught. Maybe it was a great time. “I need to ask you something first,” he said, surprised at how firm he sounded.

Bucky blinked a few times and took a step back. “Uh… Sure thing Steve. What’s up?” He looked nervous and it made Steve’s heart ache. He didn’t like Bucky looking like that.

“Are we… Are we just fuck buddies? Or are we more than that? I just… I like you a lot Buck. I might be falling in love with you and… I just need to know if you’re as serious about this as I am.” His heart was racing and his eyes were trained on the floor. He was absolutely terrified of Bucky telling him no and leaving. 

The brunette watched him for a while, not saying a word for a long time. When he finally spoke his voice was soft, careful. “Steve if you felt that way you should have said something sooner. Of course I like you, I’m pretty sure I’m falling for you too… If you want a commitment I can do that I just… Fuck, I can’t lose you Steve. If that’s what you need then you’ve got it. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

His words had taken on a desperate sounding tone by the end, making Steve look up and into his eyes. The barest flicker of a smile passed over his lips as he took a step towards Bucky. “Till the end of the line,” he murmured before pushing Bucky against the wall. 

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, their bodies flush against each other. Steve was suddenly more grateful for his sudden growth spurt than ever. “So what does this mean?” Bucky asked when the kiss broke. “Are we boyfriends or some shit?”

Steve laughed and crowded him against the wall. “Hell yes. You’re mine Buck, get used to it,” he said, winking at the other man. Bucky just blushed and pulled Steve into another searing kiss. 

Their shirts were quickly shed and their pants were down around their ankles. Steve was trying to control his groans as he rocked his hips hard and fast against Bucky’s. The other man was whimpering, biting down on Steve’s shoulders and digging his nails into his broad back. Steve was 99% sure he was going to have marks on him in the morning. He loved it when Bucky did that. 

Bucky pulled away from Steve, grinning as he bent down to get the lube out of his jeans pocket. He pressed it into Steve’s hand and turned so he was facing the wall. “Make sure you leave lots of marks baby~” His voice was sultry and full of desire. How could Steve say no? 

He coated his fingers and slipped one in as he bit down hard on Bucky’s shoulder. The other man let out a strangled cry, spreading his legs as much as he could as Steve put two fingers in pretty quickly. He loved it when Steve was rough with him, loved the marks he woke up with and the soreness in his ass the next day. He liked returning the favour to Steve as well but right then he wanted it and he wanted it bad. 

Steve was three fingers in and slamming them against Bucky’s prostate. He whimpered as his cock twitched at the sensation. Steve had gotten him off on just finger fucking once before, it was the best thing ever. But that wasn’t what he wanted. “Fuck Steve, just fuck me already. Please,” he whimpered, squirming. 

The blonde barked out a laugh and he heard the bottle open as Steve slicked up his dick. He didn’t get much warning before Steve was pushing into him, biting down on his shoulder so he didn’t make too much noise. Normally Bucky preferred it when he was vocal but Nat was gonna kill them as it was. “Fuck- Move,” he gasped after a while, rocking his hips. 

Steve just laughed and obliged, biting down on his shoulder again as he started to slam his hips into Bucky. The brunette had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from screaming as Steve moved, hard and fast right from the get go. He felt Steve’s hands on his hips, holding him almost painfully tight. He loved it so much and hoped it left bruises on his body.

He vaguely wondered how Steve could assume he didn’t want to be with him? He insisted on the blonde marking up his body all the time, as proof that he had someone. Someone who could satisfy him better than anyone else could.

All rational thought escaped his head as Steve started to slam into his prostate. It was all he could do to keep his hand against his mouth. It was muffling his screams pretty nicely. Steve’s teeth were still digging into his shoulder and Bucky felt a little dizzy from the overwhelming pain and pleasure he was feeling. 

He wrapped his free hand around his leaking cock, pumping in time with Steve’s thrusts. He came with a choked cry, shaking and slumping against the wall. Steve was panting heavily in his ear, continuing to fuck his over sensitive body until he was coming as well. He left another bite mark on his shoulder, cutting off what Bucky was sure would have been a beautiful yell. 

They came down from their orgasms, Bucky still shaking from the exertion. He chuckled as he pulled his pants up and started to clean the wall. Steve was being all motherly like he usually was after sex, making sure Bucky was okay and that he didn’t actually hurt him. 

Eventually Bucky stood up and pressed his hands against Steve’s chest. “Listen, you can do the aftercare shit when we get back to my place. I’m sure Nat’s already taken off so we gotta close this place up,” he said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. 

The blonde blushed and nodded, going about making himself useful. Bucky was actually pretty surprised he was walking so well after what they had just done. Sure enough Natasha was gone already, he’d probably get bitched out for leaving her alone but he didn’t really care. That had been so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write ouo I don't write bottom Bucky nearly enough


	28. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one use for those old military uniforms.

The whole role playing thing had been Steve’s idea. Bucky didn’t normally like the idea of being ordered around unless it was in the bedroom and the way Steve put it, well… It made sense. They had both served, Steve had left of his own accord and Bucky had left because he lost his arm. 

Steve had outranked him, they hadn’t even been in the same platoon so it wouldn’t have mattered much but, when it came down to it, there was always that feeling of obedience when a commanding officer spoke to you. 

Bucky was pretty sure using their old uniforms was a little bit much but it wasn’t like they’d be in them for long. Steve ordered him around, commanded him to strip, the whole nine. He even requested that Bucky help him get his own uniform off. Of course the brunette obeyed, saluting him and barking out a “Sir, yes sir.”

When they were both stripped down to nothing but their dog tags Steve ordered Bucky to stand in front of the bed at attention as he paced in front of him. He was rattling off something about disobedience. Bucky was trying his best to pay attention so he wasn’t punished but it was hard with how badly his cock was aching. 

“Alright,” Steve said finally, voice clipped. “Stand facing the bed,” he snapped. Bucky did as he was told, not even flinching as Steve bent him over it and pressed the side of his face into the mattress. “Your punishment will be to stand here while I fuck you. You’re not to move at all. Moving means 20 pushups, got it?” he asked. Bucky nodded and he heard a noise of approval from Steve. It went straight to his dick. “No coming either, not until I tell you to.”

Bucky sucked in a breath, feeling himself harden even more. He heard Steve behind him, heard him open the bottle of lube and slick his fingers up. He hissed and tensed when two fingers slipped into him right off the bat. Steve froze and he forced himself to relax so the blonde would continue. “I’m okay Sir.” 

Steve just nodded and went about stretching Bucky. He kept silent the whole time and so did Bucky. It was hard to refrain from moving, even harder to keep quiet but he was doing his best. “You can make noise Sergeant. I expect an officer of your caliber to be able to vocalize his feelings and desires during a time like this.” 

Bucky could only whimper in response, hand twitching as Steve’s fingers brushed his prostate. He wanted to fist the sheets but that was moving. “Please Captain. I need you,” he managed, worrying at his lower lip. 

There was a grunt in response and the fingers left his ass. Shortly after he heard the cap of the bottle again. He wanted to move, wanted to roll onto his back and grab Steve but he couldn’t. He had to wait patiently. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the head of Steve’s cock against his hole and it took all of his self control to keep from spreading his legs wider. 

Steve pushed into him slowly, a guttural noise escaping his lips. Bucky could only whine, body rigid in the effort to keep still. Steve smirked and leaned over, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades as he bottomed out. He mumbled words of encouragement and praise as he waited for Bucky to adjust. 

Eventually he started to move, hips snapping hard and fast right away. Bucky did his best to stay still, mind fogging over with pleasure. He clutched the bed and he felt Steve’s hand come down on his ass as he fucked him. 

It stung and made his cock ache with need. “No moving Barnes. I mean that.” Steve snapped, bringing his hand down again. Bucky could only cry out in response. He looked completely debauched, laying there on the bed as Steve fucked him senseless. 

The slaps kept coming and Bucky kept crying out. He couldn’t even form words, everything just felt too good. And god, the things Steve was saying! It was a constant stream of compliments and encouragements. Steve typically wasn’t this vocal so Bucky was sure that it was really good for him too. 

He felt the other man’s movement increase as he started to tell Bucky how close he was. “Ah fuck, Bucky you’re so good I’m gonna come I’m-”

Steve’s hips snapped rapidly for a few moments and Bucky felt him shudder as he came. With a small moan he pulled out and grinned at Bucky. “Alright, stand up. Face me and get to attention. I’m gonna take care of you now, but you’re not allowed to move Sergeant, you understand?”

Bucky nodded once, standing so he could see Steve. “Yes Sir.” His voice was strong but held the utmost respect in the tone. He stood at attention, staring ahead as Steve sank to his knees and took Bucky into his mouth. 

He resolve about damn near broke when he felt Steve’s beautiful lips wrap around his throbbing cock but he managed to hold on. His breathing was coming in ragged but he kept still, holding the position like Steve told him to. 

It was so hard to keep still as Steve deep throated him after small intervals of bobbing his head. He was humming the whole time and it was driving Bucky wild. The sound was muffled but Bucky was 99% sure it was the star spangled banner. The thought almost made him laugh but it came out as a whimper instead.

His breathing got heavier, more ragged as he got closer. “C-Captain Rogers. I’m getting close. P-Permission to come?” he asked, voice wavering from the pleasure. 

Steve pulled away with a pop and smirked up at Bucky. “Permission granted Sergeant, you’ve been so good,” he purred, taking Bucky back into his mouth and bobbing his head. It wasn’t too much longer and Bucky was coming, body tensing as he fought to keep his hips still. He let out a strangled cry, eyes shut tightly. 

Steve swallowed him down and pulled away, standing up. He looked Bucky in the eyes, a mischievous smirk on his face. “At ease soldier,” he murmured. Bucky instantly slumped against him, allowing Steve to hold him upright. The blonde pulled them onto the bed and pulled Bucky to his chest, gently stroking his hair. “You okay Buck?” he mumbled, looking concerned.

Bucky nodded and gave him a tired smile. “I am, don’t worry so much Steve.” he mumbled. He just needed to sleep and he needed Steve’s arms around him. Everything else was trivial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to write this tbh  
> I don't know why? I'm fine with the last two prompts in this challenge but for some reason this did not want to be written.
> 
> Oh well, it's done now. It's better than I anticipated too so that's good uvu


	29. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard told Tony about the fondue incident. Of course he's going to remind Steve of it. Bucky takes it better than Steve thought he would.

Honestly, Steve had forgotten about the fondue thing by this point. It had been years since he thawed, a few since they got Bucky back, and six months since he and Bucky had officially been seeing each other. The other Avengers liked to make a big deal out of it, especially Tony, and he wasn’t really sure why. It wasn’t like his relationship with Bucky had really changed, it was basically the same except now they kissed and had sex. 

It had been six months to the day and the other Avengers had insisted on celebrating it. Steve had just spent the whole day annoyed and embarrassed. He didn’t like putting his relationship on display, even if he didn’t really care if people knew about him and Bucky. He was a private guy, it wouldn’t matter to him who he was dating. He didn’t want it on a public display.

After hours of dealing with the others antics, which Bucky found hilarious, he was happy to get back to their floor of the tower so he could spend some alone time with his boyfriend. He was completely annoyed but not totally shocked to find a romantic, candle lit dinner waiting for them. 

Bucky walked over to the table, making an amused noise. “Hey Steve, Tony left a note. He said to enjoy the fondue. Why fondue?” he asked, half turning to Steve.

The blonde’s eyes went wide and he went scarlet. He was going to kill Tony. Bucky gave him a weird look, not dropping his gaze until Steve finally gave in and explained what happened with Howard and Peggy.

Of course Bucky laughed at him. Of course. He couldn’t have expected less. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Bucky to skewer a chunk of strawberry, stick it in the chocolate and hold it out for Steve. The blonde just sighed and made to take the skewer, surprise overcoming his face when Bucky wouldn’t give it to him. “Come on, let me feed you. It’ll be fun,” he said with a wink. 

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the skewer and taking the food off of it with his teeth. He pulled away and chewed, nodding appreciatively. “Not bad,” he said with a shrug. 

Bucky laughed and picked up a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate and taking a slow bite. Steve watched his mouth, swallowing hard. Bucky was deliberately licking the rest of the chocolate off of the strawberry before popping it into his mouth. 

A blush spread across Steve’s face as Bucky picked up another strawberry and took it between his teeth. He grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, using his other hand to gently open Steve’s mouth. The blonde blushed and complied, shivering slightly as Bucky pushed the strawberry into his mouth using his own mouth. 

They both bit down at the same time, lips pressed together. Steve pulled away so he could chew and swallow, still red faced. “I could get used to eating them like that.” he said, grinning at the brunette. 

Bucky laughed and picked up a marshmallow, doing the same thing. It was sticky and too sweet but Bucky’s body was close to his and Steve was starting to feel a little hot under the collar. He wasn’t sure Tony had anticipated them using the fondue set up like this but he didn’t really care. Bucky chuckled as he picked up a spoon and dipped it in the chocolate getting a spoonful that he brought to his lips. He blew on it for a second so it could cool a bit before opening his mouth and drizzling it over his lips and inside his mouth. 

As soon as he put the spoon down Steve sealed their lips together, licking the chocolate off of his mouth and then licking into his mouth. It was messy and sticky and it was probably the hottest thing Steve had done to that point. 

“I suppose it’s too hot to drizzle down my body. Pretty messy too.” Bucky said, making a face at the set up. Steve laughed and pressed his half hard cock to Bucky’s thigh. 

“We’ll have to find chocolate syrup or something. Maybe find something a little out of the box.” he said, winking. Bucky laughed and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips. 

“We should go to bed, don’t you think~?” Bucky purred, nibbling along Steve’s jaw.

The blonde groaned and grinned. “Bring the strawberries.” he mumbled, capturing Bucky’s lips with his own again. 

Bucky grinned and grabbed the plate of fruit, taking Steve’s hand with his free hand and pulling him to the bedroom. 

Bucky stripped and got comfortable with the fruit when the got into the room, leaving Steve to watch. The blonde swallowed hard again and stripped as well, crawling onto the bed with Bucky. He picked up a strawberry and held it out for the other man, blushing as he wrapped his lips around the fruit and bit. 

He had a feeling the food was going to be forgotten soon so he slipped the last half of the fruit past his own lips and chewed. There was something so intimate about sharing food with his lover. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before but it had always been out of necessity rather than sexual pleasure.

Sure enough, Bucky picked up the plate and put it on the night stand. He grabbed the lube instead, pulling Steve closer to him as he dripped some of the cold liquid onto their fully hard cocks. He wrapped his flesh and blood hand around them, starting to stroke as he pulled Steve into a kiss. 

He tasted like strawberries and chocolate. Steve let out a small whimper as Bucky’s hand slipped over their dicks, thumb rubbing over the heads every time he stroked up. They were both panting, mouths pressed together in an open mouthed kiss. 

Bucky’s hand sped up and his grip increased as they both got closer to the end. Steve was holding his hips, trying not to jerk up into his hand. It was so hard not to but he was trying his best. Bucky’s muffled whimpers rang in his ears, making him hotter than before. 

Steve didn’t last as long as he wanted but they both had pretty short refractory periods because of the serum. He was sure Bucky would be more than happy to go again in a little bit so when he felt his orgasm coming he just let it overtake him. Thankfully Bucky had the same idea and they came almost at the same time. 

They moaned each others names, Bucky’s hand moving quickly as they rode it out. Steve flopped back against the bed, chuckling. “You know, I never liked strawberries that much. I think I could learn to like them though,” he said, winking at Bucky. The brunette just laughed and grabbed another piece of fruit, popping it into his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero regrets with this chapter. None I tell you.
> 
> TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY. I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR TOMORROWS PROMPT SINCE DAY ONE.


	30. Whatever You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers had the perfect life and the perfect family.

The whole thing had actually been Tony’s idea. He and Steve had been together for a few years by the time Bucky showed up again, they had even adopted a kid together. But Bucky was getting better every day, they knew he’d never be the Bucky Steve had known again but the blonde didn’t seem to mind. Tony was the first one to figure out that Steve had feelings for Bucky. He knew his husband well, their relationship wouldn’t have worked if he didn’t. Of course Steve denied it at first, not wanting Tony to get hurt or anything.

That’s when the suggestion came into play. If Barnes was on board then Tony had no problem adding a new person to their relationship. Steve had never heard of polyamory before Tony mentioned it to him but the more time he spent thinking about the more comfortable he got with it.

Tony was actually the one to talk to Bucky too. He had decided Steve was taking too long because the man had no patience and had taken matters into his own hands. Bucky was on board with the idea as well, which was a shock to Steve at first but the three of them quickly fell into a normal, healthy routine. 

Bucky and Tony got along a lot better than Steve had initially anticipated which was a huge relief. Bucky liked Tony’s dry sense of humor and they both had similar pessimism. He wanted the two men in his life to love each other as much as he loved them. And they’d never love each other like they loved Steve but they made it work. Honesty and open communication were really important, along with getting Peter used to the idea.

At first the little boy didn’t like it, he didn’t know who this strange man was and he didn’t like how his daddies treated him like they treated each other. He warmed up to him pretty quickly though, especially after Bucky let Peter play with his metal arm. He called him Uncle Bucky and everything was just… normal.

Of course Tony’s favourite part of the relationship was the sex. After all, he had two super soldiers with almost no refractory periods at his beck and call. He and Bucky weren’t really intimate without Steve but that didn’t really matter. After all, they were both there for Steve rather than each other. 

That night found them in their king sized bed with Steve in the middle. He was hovering over Tony, kissing down his chest while Bucky was behind him, preparing him. He was three fingers in when Steve wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock. He loved the sound the other man made when he went down on him. 

Tony buried a hand in Steve’s hair as he licked his way down his dick, shooting a look at Bucky who was finishing up getting Steve ready. Bucky blinked owlishly a few times and then leaned forward, letting Tony capture his lips in a kiss. They head Steve whine beneath them and they both laughed. He could be pretty impatient sometimes.

Bucky slipped in the head as Steve deepthroated Tony. All three of them moaned at the same time, with varying levels of noise. Tony was letting out a stream of curses, one hand fisting Steve’s blonde hair and the other gripping the sheets. Bucky gripped Steve’s hips, slowly pushing in all the way. He felt the blonde shudder under him and he reached around with his flesh and blood hand to grip his cock. 

After a few moments he started to thrust his hips, moaning lowly. Tony was still cursing, but now Steve was bobbing his head at the same pace Bucky was going. The blonde was whimpering and moaning, mouth full and dick twitching. He pulled his mouth away so Tony could get on his knees and opened his mouth back up. 

The older man pushed his dick into Steve’s waiting mouth, thrusting his hips at the same time as Bucky who was watching them with lust filled eyes. Both men leaned over Steve to kiss, hips going at the same pace. 

After a little while of making out over Steve they both got close. Bucky broke out of the kiss so he could focus on pumping Steve’s dick in time with his thrusts. Tony let out a low moan as he came, tugging on Steve’s hair as he emptied down his throat. Steve whimpered and shortly after Tony pulled his dick out of his mouth he let out a string of colourful curses as he came. 

Bucky chuckled and thrust faster and harder until he was calling out Steve’s name and slumping over him. Tony was sitting back on the bed, watching as the super soldiers rode out their orgasms. Bucky pulled out slowly, flopping on the other side of the bed, face down. Steve snickered and got in between them, stretching. “You both act like you were the one taking two dicks at once.” he teased, jabbing Bucky playfully in the side.

The brunette yelped and glared up at Steve, moving so he could rest his head on his lap. Tony leaned against his side and laughed, ruffling Bucky’s hair. It was a happy little family, if not a little odd. Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for my best friend xambonie <3 Stony is her OTP so to compromise we OT3 it. I actually really enjoyed writing this, it was a lot of fun :D
> 
> Okay so this is the last day! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope to see you in the future with other works of mine~!


End file.
